Summer
by sanaa11
Summary: Kaimei Gakuen libur musim panas selama bulan Juli. Mudah-mudahan suka ya.. Maaf aku gak bisa summary.. ;)
1. Chapter 1: Start of Summer

Hai aku baru pertama kali buat fanfic.. Mohon R&R ya..

*kriiiiiiinnnnggggggg!*

"HOREEEEE!" Teriakan murid-murid Kaimei Gakuen menggema sampai keluar gedung sekolah. Besok adalah hari pertama libur musim panas mereka dan mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk memulainya. Beberapa murid bahkan sudah bolos dari minggu kemarin untuk memulai liburan lebih awal.

Bossun menggeser pintu ruang klub nya hingga menjeblak terbuka. Ketiga anggota Sket-Dan masuk dan memulai aktivitas masing-masing. Switch menonton Futari wa Nervous Episode 13, Himeko mengemut Pelollipop rasa terbaru dan Bossun hanya menonton mereka dari atas tatami.

"Oi! Kenapa hanya aku yang duduk diam? Bukankah aku tokoh utama disini?" Bossun berseru sambil menunjuk kedua teman nya.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Kau hanya tokoh pendukung." Sahut Himeko sadis.

"Diam! Kau tak berhak berkata itu padaku! Himeko no baka!" Bossun berkata sambil menangis.

"Nee, nee. Berhenti menangis, aku hanya meledekmu sedikit." Kata Himeko, lalu beranjak dari bangkunya dan duduk disamping Bossun.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang klub tergeser dan sosok perempuan berkuncir dua berdiri di ambang pintu.

"""Siapa lagi kalau bukan Saaya.""" Kata Switch.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Bossun?" Tanya Saaya, bingung melihat Bossun yang menangis dan Himeko yang masih berusaha membuatnya tenang.

"""Beberapa menit kemudian."""

"Sejak kapan kau jadi narator fanfic ini?!"

"Nee Saaya, musim panas ini kamu akan jalan-jalan kemana?" Tanya Bossun penasaran.

"Hmm minggu lalu onii-chan bilang kita akan pergi ke pantai bersama OSIS." Gumam Saaya. "B-bukannya aku mau pergi denganmu atau apa!"

"Bagaimana denganmu Himeko?" Tanya Bossun lagi.

"Eh? Aku? Kurasa aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku sih gak kemana-mana. Tapi..." "Tapi apa?" Kata Saaya dan Himeko berbarengan.

"""Flashback"""

"Hentikan!"

*makan malam*

"Ne Bossun, ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu." Akane Fujisaki berkata sambil menyuap nasi kedalam mulut.

"..."

"Aku sudah menduga ini." Kata Bossun.

"Eh?" Rumi dan Akane melepaskan pandangan dari makanannya.

"Aku sudah menduga ini.." Kata Bossun, masih dengan nada yang sama. "Aku akan mati kan?

"HEEEHHH?" Sahut Rumi dan Akane bersamaan.

"Tentu saja tidak! Umurmu masih panjang! Baka no onii-chan!" Sahut Rumi.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh! Aku hanya ingin kau belajar mobil selama musim panas!" Kata Akane.

"HEEEHHH?!" Sekarang giliran Bossun yang shock.

"Yap. Okaa-san gak bisa nyetir, jadi kita butuh onii-chan untuk menyetir kita ke manapun selama musim panas!" Kata Rumi.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Tak ada tapi. Aku sudah memesan mobil untukmu. Sekarang habiskan makananmu agar aku bisa menyuci piring." Sahut Akane.

Bossun menyesal jadi satu-satunya anak lelaki di keluarga Fujisaki.

"""End flashback."""

"Oo jadi kamu disuruh belajar mobil selama musim panas." Kata Saaya.

"UOOOHH keren sekali Bossun! Aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang menaiki mobil yang kau bawa!" Kata Himeko. "Kenapa kau semangat sekali?! Aku akan menderita selama musim panas dan kau senang soal itu?!" Sahut Bossun.

"""Dan begitulah kita mengakhiri chapter ini."""

Mudah2an minna-san suka ya!


	2. Chp 2: Gomene,liburnya next chap! TT

"Ne Bossun, ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu." Akane Fujisaki berkata sambil menyuap nasi kedalam mulut.

"..."

"Aku sudah menduga ini." Kata Bossun.

"Eh?" Rumi dan Akane melepaskan pandangan dari makanannya.

"Aku sudah menduga ini.." Kata Bossun, masih dengan nada yang sama. "Aku akan mati kan?

"HEEEHHH?" Sahut Rumi dan Akane bersamaan.

"Tentu saja tidak! Umurmu masih panjang! Baka no onii-chan!" Sahut Rumi.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh! Aku hanya ingin kau belajar mobil selama musim panas!" Kata Akane.

"HEEEHHH?!" Sekarang giliran Bossun yang shock.

"Yap. Okaa-san gak bisa nyetir, jadi kita butuh onii-chan untuk menyetir kita ke manapun selama musim panas!" Kata Rumi.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Tak ada tapi. Aku sudah memesan mobil untukmu. Sekarang habiskan makananmu agar aku bisa menyuci piring." Sahut Akane.

Bossun menyesal jadi satu-satunya anak lelaki di keluarga Fujisaki.

"""End flashback."""

"Oo jadi kamu disuruh belajar mobil selama musim panas." Kata Saaya.

"UOOOHH keren sekali Bossun! Aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang menaiki mobil yang kau bawa!" Kata Himeko. "Kenapa kau semangat sekali?! Aku akan menderita selama musim panas dan kau senang soal itu?!" Sahut Bossun.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang klub terbuka dan wajah ceria kapten a.k.a Chiaki Takahashi muncul disana.

"Ohayo!"

"Ohayo!" Jawab yang lain dengan semangat.

"Ada apa kapten? Bukankah klubmu berakhir masih sejam lagi?" Tanya Bossun. "Lho kalian gak tau? Waktu klub berakhir 1 jam lebih cepat hari ini." Kapten berkata. "Ohya aku hampir lupa! Aku dateng kesini bareng Shinzo, Roman, Kura, Yagi dan Dante!"

"Ohayo ^^!" -» Kura-chan

"Ohayo Sket Dan de gozaru!" -» Shinzo

"Ohayo." -» Yagi-chan

"Ohayo Sket-Dan, reader-sama!" -» Roman

"Hello." -» Dante

"O-ohayo..." -» Bossun + Himeko

Switch: """di taman ~(•_•~)(~^-^)~""""

"Waah kalian sibuk-sibuk banget ya selama liburan." Gumam Himeko. Barusan mereka ngobrol soal topik liburan lagi. Rupanya Kura-chan mau les masak, Yagi jadi reporter dadakan di Tokyo News, **_group band_** Dante Jardin dapat kerjaan ngeband di kafe, Shinzo ikut kompetisi kendo, orangtua kapten pergi ke luar negeri untuk berbisnis dan Roman sibuk mengurus manga nya yang sedang diadaptasikan kedalam bentuk anime (bagian ini sebenarnya Himeko tidak percaya).

'**_Pfffttt bahkan Bossun pun ada kegiatan_**.' Pikir Himeko. Tau-tau matanya terlintas pada Switch. Otaku itu sedang memutar-mutar sebuah kaset kecil di tangan nya. '**_Omong-omong aku belum nanya tentang liburan Switch. Dia juga gak berkata apa-apa selama ini._**' Pikir Himeko curiga. "Oi Switch, kaset apa yang kau pegang itu?"

Sebelum sempat menjawab, Switch sudah berdiri lebih dulu.

"""**_Look._**"""" Katanya. Tiba-tiba kaset di tangan Switch berubah seperti Transformers menjadi pistol. Tanpa banyak omong Switch menembakkan semacam peluru pada sebuah pohon dan dalam waktu 2 dekit pohon itu langsung botak.

"SWITCHHHH!" Teriak Bossun dan Himeko. "Baka no Switch! Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada pohon itu?!" seru Bossun. """"Tenanglah aku hanya menembakkan salah satu obat penggundul Chuu-san padanya.""""" "Berhentilah melakukan hal-hal yang tidak perlu!" Kata Himeko. """Tapi pistol itu ciptaanku sendiri.""""" "Itu tidak memperbaiki apapun!" Sahut Bossun

Yang lain hanya bisa **_sweatdrop_** melihat kelakuan tiga anggota Sket Dan itu.

"Hm?" Gumam Tetsuji Chuma yang ternyata masih berada didalam sekolah. "Ada apa?" Tanya Remi onee-san. "Sepertinya aku mendengar suara peluru tadi." Ia menyibak gorden, semuanya oke. "Mungkin aku salah dengar, mari kita pul -eh?" "Aku disini." Sahut suara imut nan manis. Tetsuji melihat kebawah dan...

"HEEEE?!"

Akhirnya Sket Dan akan pulang setelah Switch meminjam baju dari TK Masurao untuk onee-san yang berubah menjadi kecil karna meminum cola yang ada di meja Chuu-san.

"Arigatou." Kata Chuu-san, mengusap kepalanya dan menggendong onee-san layaknya anak sendiri. "Kau beruntung guru-guru di TK itu sangat baik hati!" Sahut Himeko. "Kau harus lebih hati-hati! Apa yang akan dilakukan keluarga onee-san bila melihatnya seperti ini?!" Seru Bossun. "Mereka tau onee -san ceroboh jadi biarkanlah mereka berpikir begitu." Jawabnya malas-malasan. "Kau terlalu enteng menghadapi ini!"

"Blablablablabla..."

Switch: """Hai! Mari akhiri disini!""""

Semoha minna-san suka! :3


	3. Review dong minna-san TT

**Huaaa chapter 2 banyak typo! Maafkan author ini karna tidak berpengalaman T_T dan aku lupa soal disclaimer! Ghoomennasaaaayyy.. T_T**

**Disclaimer: SKET Dance punya Shinohara-sama!**

**Waahh 21 visitors :D arigatooooo!**

"Chuu-san itu benar-benar.." gumam Bossun. Sekarang mereka bertiga sedang berjalan dari pekarangan sekolah menuju gerbang. "Sudahlah Bossun, bagaimana kalau kita bertiga makan es krim aja? Nakatani-san dari kelas A bilang ada toko es krim baru di dekat sini." Ujar Himeko. "Sebenarnya siapa sih Nakatani-san itu?" """Tapi aku setuju dengan Himeko, aku ingin menyoba es krim rasa buah naga yang terkenal di toko itu."""" Switch memperlihatkan gambar es krim warna merah yang menjijikkan dari laptop-nya. "Ugh tidak, lebih baik aku tidak makan sama sekali daripada harus memakan itu." Kata Himeko.

Switch: """Di toko es krim \(-_-\)(/^o')/""""

"Bossun, pesankan aku dua es krim vanilla." Ucap Himeko. "Dua?!" """Dan aku es krim buah naga."""" Mereka menyerahkan selembar uang pada Bossun. "Baiklah." Bossun meninggalkan mereka. "Switch, liburan ini kau akan ngapain aja?" Himeko tiba-tiba teringat pertanyaannya tadi. """Besok aku dan Otakura-kun akan belanja DVD di toko langganan. Tapi selain itu belum ada rencana. Kalau kau?"""" Tanya Switch balik. "Aku sudah memutuskan besok mau ke mini market buat restock Pelocan. Selain itu aku juga tidak ada rencana apa-apa." Himeko menopang kepalanya di telapak tangannya sambil melihat keluar jendela.

Setelah itu, Bossun kembali ke meja membawa es krim mereka lalu mulai memakannya. "Oishii!" Seru Himeko. "Ne Switch mengapa kau pakai lipstik?" """Es krim ini bisa membuat bibirmu merah sama seperti buah naga asli.""" "Ne kau ini merepotkan sekali." Himeko menyodorkan tisu basah pada Switch. """Arigatou okaa-san.""""

Setelah itu mereka berpamitan dan pulang masing-masing.

*malam*

Ketika sedang membuat PR liburan, tiba-tiba HP Bossun berdering, ia mendapat pesan dari Switch.""""Bossu~~~n ~(•o•~)\(^w^)/"""" 'kenapa dia? Kita baru pisah beberapa jam yang lalu.' """Bossu~nnnn ingat besok tanggal berapa? (ò . ó)9 Jangan pura-pura tidak tau \(í _ î)/""" 'banyak sekali emonya!' Pikir Bossun, tapi lalu dia tersenyum. Tentu saja dia ingat besok tanggal berapa. Dia sudah mengundang teman-teman nya untuk datang kerumahnya untuk ini dan ini juga alasan kenapa dia memilih belajar mobil dari jauh-jauh hari. """Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya, kau tak usah khawatir (^w^)V""" Senyum Bossun kembali merekah. "Arigato Switch." Balasnya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat bahwa ia belum memberitahu Saaya soal ini, entah mengapa ia lupa. Buru-buru ia mengundang Saaya ke rumahnya besok.

*keesokan harinya*

Saat itu jam 12 siang, matahari sedang terik-teriknya dan Himeko sedang berada di mini market, mengamati tumpukan Pelocan dengan mata berbinar-binar lalu meraupnya dengan kedua tangan sampai keranjangnya penuh. Dia lalu bergegas ke kasir dan menyiapkan uang 2000 yen. Saat sang kasir sedang kelimpungan menghitung harga semua Pelocan tersebut, tiba-tiba ponsel Himeko berdering, ia mendapat pesan dari Switch. """"Himeko... Cepat datang ke rumah sakit XXX di jalan XXXXX... Ruang No. XXXXXXXXX lantai XXXXXXXXXXXXX Bossun kecelakaan saat menyetir mobil pagi ini.. Tulangnya patah semua, dan dia sedang koma ~(^=^~)(/÷o÷)/"""" tanpa berpikir panjang, Himeko meninggalkan mini market dan berlari menuju alamat tersebut. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk menghiraukan lelucon Switch, teriakan kasir mini market, atau berpikir kenapa nama rumah sakit itu terdengar familier di telinga nya. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah Bossun.


	4. otanjoubi omedeto :p

"Gedung ini rumah sakit yang dimaksud Switch.." Gumam Himeko. Ia segera masuk ke lift lalu berjalan di koridor. 'Ada apa dengan rumah sakit ini? Tidak ada bau obat, tidak ada perawat atau dokter.' Pikir Himeko. "Tunggu, sebenarnya ini rumah sakit atau bukan.." Tepat saat itu ia membuka pintu apartemen Bossun. Confetti meledak dan teman-teman nya bersorak, "OTANJOUBI OMEDETO!" Himeko tidak percaya ini. Teman-temannya semua telah datang kesini untuk menyiapkan surprise untuknya. Semuanya hadir, Yabasawa, Kumi, Akane, Rumi, Momoka dkk semuanya disini. Air mata Himeko merombak saat Bossun perlahan berjalan padanya dengan kue tart sementara yang lain menyanyi 'Tiup Lilinnya'. Himeko make a wish lalu meniup lilin, yang lain bersorak sorai. Setelah itu semua berbincang sambil makan kue. "Kapten? Kukira kau ikut orangtuamu keluar negeri?" Tanya Himeko. "Aku bilang orangtuaku yang pergi, bukan aku." Kapten tertawa kecil. "Ohya Himeko-chan, aku bawa adikku kesini karna gak ada yang jagain dirumah." "Ohayo nee-san!" "Ohayo." Jawab Himeko ramah. "Ohayo Himeko." Himeko berputar kebelakang dan Bossun serta Switch sedang berdiri didepannya, yang satu nyengir yang satu poker face. Hening sesaat lalu perlahan air mata Himeko mulai menetes. "Eeee kenapa kau nangis? Apa kamu marah sama kita karna mempermainkanmu? Ushishishi.." Tanya Bossun. "Ya, aku marah! Aku marah besar! Bisa-bisanya kalian buat aku khawatir begitu!" Himeko terisak, suaranya pecah tanpa bisa dikendalikan lagi. "Ayolah kau ini Onihime.."

Sementara itu, Saaya sedang makan kue tart dengan kakaknya saat matanya terpaku pada 2 anggota Sket Dan dan Himeko yang menangis dengan mimik kesal. Dia masih ingat semalam, ketika Bossun tiba-tiba memberi e-mail kepadanya.

Flashback

"Saaya, handphone mu berdering." Sahut Sojiro Agata. Saaya yang sedang membantu ibunya menyuci piring, segera meminta izin sebentar. Ketika dia melihat nama Bossun di layar HP nya, pipinya langsung merona kemerahan. Tanpa dia sadari, kakaknya sedang mengamatinya dengan aura kegelapan menyelubunginya. 'Sekarang apa dia di sms oleh Tsubaki?' Pikirnya. Aslinya:

Bossun: 'Saaya, besok siang datanglah ke rumahku di apartemen xxxx pintu nomor xxxxxxx di jalan xxxxx. Jangan lupa bawa kado ya.'

Saaya: 'Ada apa?'

Tapi laki-laki itu tidak pernah membalasnya. "Kaa-san, besok bolehkah aku pergi kerumah teman?" Tanya Saaya. "Pergi ke rumah siapa?" Tanya Sojiro sebelum ibunya menjawab. "I-itu bukan urusanmu baka!" Jawab Saaya, tentunya dalam mode tsun-tsun. "Se-sebenarnya aku akan ke rumah Bossun." Akhirnya dia menyerah juga. 'Ke rumah si sialan itu?! Tidak bisa dibiarkan!' "Kau tidak boleh pergi ke rumahnya!" "Tapi nii-chan, sepertinya ini penting!" Sojiro tampak menimbang-nimbang sesaat. "Baiklah tapi biarkan aku ikut."

End flashback

Lalu tak lama setelah itu, ibu mereka mengizinkan. Jadi begitulah mereka berdua berakhir disini. 'Tadinya kukira dia mau melakukan sesuatu padaku..' Saaya memandang Bossun dan Himeko sedih. 'Ternyata tidak.' Lagi-lagi ia tak sadar Sojiro sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh. 'Fujisaki sialan!'

"Hoooo jadi kau sudah bisa nyetir sekarang?" Kata Himeko. "Keren banget Bossun! Besok bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai dan Bossun yang menyetir kita kesana? Setuju?" Saran kapten. "HAI!" Yang lain bersorak. """Sasuga kapten."""" Kata Switch. Kapten mengusap kepala malu-malu, tanpa dia sadari, Jogasaki sedang mengamatinya diujung ruangan sambil tersipu-sipu.

"Saaya-chan!" Himeko berlari kepadanya. "Gomene, aku tak melihatmu. Oh ada Agata juga, ohayo!" "Ka ka ka! Omedeto, Onizuka-san." "Un, happy birthday Himeko-chan!" "Arigato!" Balas Himeko, tersenyum senang. "Saaya-chan, besok pada mau pergi-pergi sambil disopirin Bossun tuh. Dia baru bisa nyetir mobil. Ikut yuk!" Tawar Himeko. "Ah, maaf Himeko-chan, aku udah ada janji sama anggota OSIS!" Ujar Saaya. "Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku kesana dulu ya, dah!" Seru Himeko sambil berlari ke arah Bossun dan kawan-kawan.

Setelah itu, ruangan dibereskan dan semuanya pamit. Sekarang yang tersisa hanya trio Sket Dance yang sedang duduk di meja makan. Akane ada arisan sedangkan Rumi ada janji dengan sahabatnya. """Nih Himeko, terimalah."""" Switch menyodorkan sebuah kantong plastik penuh berisi. "Apa ini?" Tanya Himeko lalu melihat isinya. "Waah Pelocan! Banyak banget!" """"Kupikir kau tak akan sempat membeli Pelocan, jadi aku menyiapkan kado ribuan Pelocan. (^o^)V"""" "Sasuga Switch! Kalian berdua, makasih banyak ya!" Ucap Himeko. "Sama-sama. Eh udah mulai larut nih, makan malem yuk, tadi Akane sempet masak buat kita bertiga karna dia tau kalian akan tinggal." Kata Bossun. "Akane-san baik sekali! Bilangin arigato ke dia dari aku." """"Aku juga."""" "Hai. Hai." Mereka bertiga lalu bareng-bareng menyiapkan makanan dan makan dengan kalem.

Setelah makan, mereka bertiga menyuci piring. "Aku ke toilet sebentar." Himeko mengeringkan tangan dengan handuk kecil lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Bossun dan Switch hanya mengangguk sedikit lalu melanjutkan pekerjaan. Tiba-tiba mereka saling lirik dan dengan telepati singkat mereka langsung mengambil tepung dan telur dari lemari es. Saat Himeko kembali, hanya ada Switch dekat sink, semua piring sudah tercuci bersih. "Eh kalian cepat juga. Dimana Bossun?" Kata Himeko pada Switch. """"Bossun sedang berbicara dengan Akane lewat telpon. Tadi kita sudah sepakat akan jalan-jalan keluar sebentar, dan Bossun bilang dia akan menyusul kita. Jadi ayo.""" Tanpa menunggu reaksi Himeko, Switch langsung membimbingnya keluar apartemen. "Aku tidak pernah setuju kita jalan-jalan! Lagipula ini sudah larut malam! Dimana si Bossun bodoh itu?!" Seru Himeko. "HYAAAAA!" Tau-tau Bossun keluar dari semak-semak bergaya ala Poppman. Dia langsung menyerang Himeko dengan tepung dan telur yang tadi dia colong dari lemari es. Himeko shock selama beberapa detik lalu bergegas mengejar Bossun dan Switch. "Dapat!" Seru Himeko, memeluk Bossun. Sejenak mereka berdua terdiam, dan Switch menggunakan momen ini untuk mengambil foto. Himeko buru-buru melepaskan diri dari Bossun yang sudah berlumuran tepung. "Ah ini semua gara-gara kau!" Sahut Bossun. "S-siapa suruh menyiramku duluan!" Timpal Himeko, wajahnya merah padam akibat pelukan tadi, tapi sepertinya Bossun tidak sadar. Bossun lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Himeko. Himeko tersenyum. "Aaa jadi tinggal Switch sekarang.." Ucap Himeko seram. Muka Switch langsung menjadi biru dan ia buru-buru berlari. "Aku akan mendapatkanmu Switch!" Teriak Bossun dan Himeko.

"""Pada akhirnya tidak ada yang berhasil menangkap Switch, Himeko terpaksa mandi di rumah Bossun dan berganti pakaian jadi gaun putih pemberian Akane dan Rumi. See you next chapter!"""""

Hehehe aneh ya lagi bulan Desember temanya Summer? Sebenarnya aku dapat inspirasi cerita ini pas bulan Juli tapi pas itu belum mau ngutak-utik akun hehehehe.. Plis R&R. Btw disini mereka baru kelas 2 SMA jadi gak ada Kiri dan Usami. Arigato minna-san!

Disclaimer telat: SKET Dance punya Shinohara Kenta! :)


	5. Sunset

AAH gomen-gomen di chapter 4 itu 'merebak' harusnya, bukan 'merombak' T_T gomenasai..

Disclaimer: Sket Dance punyanya Shinohara-san :3

Reader-san tinggalkan review dong... *desperate* T_T boleh apa aja, terutama saran, akan aku coba ciptakan di ceritaku... Arigato :)

Disclaimer: Sket Dance bukan punyaku.

56 views 30 visitors T_T i love u minna-sannn...

Sebenernya aku gatau bedanya viewers sama visitors tapi yaudahlah '3'

...

""""Keesokan harinya ^^""""

Akane sedang nonton TV sedangkan Rumi sedang memakan kue red velvet di meja makan. Akane melihat jam, sudah jam sepuluh lewat dua puluh menit. "Rumi, coba bangunkan kakakmu lagi. Bilang teman-temannya akan datang dalam setengah jam." Ucap Akane. "Sudahlah kaa-san, onii-chan tidak akan pernah bangun sebelum 10.55." Jawab Rumi malas. Akane menghela napas, apa yang pernah dia lakukan sehingga mendapat anak-anak malas begini. Tiba-tiba bel mereka berbunyi, Akane dan Rumi saling tatap. "Kaa-san aja yang buka." Akane menghela napas lagi lalu membuka pintu apartemen dan mendapati Himeko disana dengan balutan dress warna pink motif bunga-bunga, sebuah tas, kardigan dan sendal jepit. "Ohayo Akane-san! Makasih ya makanannya semalam!" Seru Himeko bahagia. "Sama-sama." Jawab Akane. "Ayo masuk dulu." Himeko menjejakkan kaki diatas lantai apartemen sementara Akane menutup pintu. "Lho, dimana Bossun?" Tanya Himeko, kebingungan melihat hanya ada Rumi di meja makan. "Onii-chan belum bangun. Himeko-chan tunggu aja dulu, mau kue red velvet?" Tawar Rumi, tapi Himeko tidak mendengar apapun selain 'onii-chan belum bangun'. "Akane-san, apa kau punya ember besar?" Tanya Himeko. "T-tentu saja, ada di kamar mandi." Mendengar itu Himeko langsung melesat ke kamar mandi lalu keluar dengan ember ukuran XL yang penuh dengan air. Akane dan Rumi sweatdrop. "Akane-san, Rumi-chan, aku minta izin menyiram Bossun boleh?" "Tentu saja Himeko-chan." Jawab Rumi. Himeko lalu berderap ke kamar Bossun sementara Akane dan Rumi mengikutinya dari belakang, tidak sabar menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Begitu sampai di dekat ranjang Bossun, Himeko langsung mengguyur seluruh isi ember tsb. Bossun terduduk menyeka air dari wajahnya. "Oi Rumi! Apa yang kau laku-" matanya melebar saat melihat Himeko dalam keadaan berapi-api. "MASUK KE KAMAR MANDI SEKARAAANGG!" "Hai, Himeko-sama!" Bossun langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi setelah mengambil pakaian dengan terburu-buru. "Nee untung ada Himeko-chan." Ujar Akane, tersenyum puas. "Ya meskipun caranya agak ekstrim." Timpal Rumi. Bossun selesai berpakaian dll dalam waktu sekelebat. Sekarang dia sedang duduk di sofa bersama Himeko, keduanya memasang tampang bosan. TV yang menyala sedang memutar acara Teletubbies, jarum jam menunjukkan sekarang pukul 10.40. Tiba-tiba Himeko bersin. Bersin lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi. Lima kali bersin. "Hentikan itu! Suara bersinmu membuatku tidak bisa mendengar acara dengan baik!" "Jadi kau benaran sedang menonton Teletubbies?!" "Tahu tidak, ini semua salahmu! Kalau kau tidak membangunkanku terlalu cepat, aku pasti masih tidur sekarang!" "Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan aku! Kalau aku tidak membangunkanmu dari sekarang, bisa-bisa kau akan terus tertidur sampai detik terakhir!" "Hmph!" Mereka berdua membuang muka. "Terus saja kalian berantem seperti pasangan suami istri yang baru menikah! Daripada kalian membuang-buang waktu, mendingan kalian pergi jalan-jalan sebentar! Toh masih ada dua puluh menit." Sahut Rumi yang sepertinya merasa terganggu dengan perkelahian kecil mereka. "Sudah sana pergi!" Rumi lalu mendorong mereka keluar dan mengunci pintu dari dalam. "TIDAAAK RUMIIII BIARKAN KITA MASUKKK!" Teriak Himeko. "Oi diamlah! Kau akan membangunkan tetangga!" Setelah keluar dari gedung apartemen, mereka mulai menelusuri kota. Lalu mereka menemukan sebuah taman dan memutuskan bersantai disana sejenak. Di taman itu banyak anak-anak berkeliaran, ada yang bermain jungkat-jungkit, lempar-lemparan pasir, naik perosotan dan lain sebagainya. Tiba-tiba mata Bossun menangkap seorang anak 13 tahun yang sedang berusaha membuat sebuah istana pasir. "Ada apa?" Bossun dan Himeko menghampirinya. "Adikku menginginkan aku membuat istana pasir tapi aku tidak bisa membuatnya." Jawab anak itu. Bossun dan Himeko saling nyengir. "Daijobu ka, aku akan membuat istana itu untukmu." "Waah sou ka?" "Hai, oretachi Suketto Dansu!" Bossun dan Himeko berpose sambil menunjukkan wrist band berlambang Sket-Dan. Setelah itu, Bossun sibuk membangun istana pasir dengan mode konsentrasi sedangkan Himeko sedang berusaha menyemangatinya. Selesai-selesai istana itu terlihat seperti 3D, lengkap dengan bendera dan penjaga kastil. "Sasuga Bossun!" Seru Himeko sedangkan kedua anak itu hanya bisa melongo dengan mulut menganga. Tau-tau Bossun melihat jam dinding yang tergantung pada sebuah tiang di taman itu. "KYAAA Himeko, sudah jam sepuluh lewat lima-lima menit! Ayo balik!" Bossun buru-buru menarik tangan Himeko dan melesat pergi. "Oi, lepaskan tanganku! Aku bisa berlari sendiri tau!" Seru Himeko. Tau-tau Bossun berhenti berlari lalu terdiam memandang tangan mereka yang masih saling terkait. "Oi ada apa? Buruan lepaskan!" Himeko menyentak tangannya lepas dari tangan Bossun. "Sekarang ayo jalan lagi." Himeko mulai melangkah melewatinya. Tapi Bossun tidak mengikutinya, ia sedang sibuk memikirkan satu kemungkinan kecil yang mengganggunya sejak tadi. "Kenapa lagi kau? Sebentar lagi teman-teman akan datang!" Sahut Himeko. "Himeko.. Tanganmu hangat sekali.." Ucap Bossun. "A-apa maksudmu dengan itu?" Himeko tergagap. "Tadi kau juga bersin-bersin.." Mata Himeko melebar. "Apa kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Bossun. Himeko terdiam. Sebenarnya tadi pagi dia demam karna mandi terlalu malam kemarin, tapi dia benar-benar ingin pergi dengan teman-temannya hari ini. Jadi dia minum obat dan vitamin, lalu memakai concealer untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "Apa maksudmu? Aku ini Onihime! Tidak mungkin aku sakit! Sudahlah ayo balik." Himeko lalu berlari meninggalkannya. Bossun terdiam sebentar, lalu berlari mengikutinya. Himeko mungkin tidak ingin memberi tau yang sebenarnya, tapi Bossun tidak bodoh, dia tau jika sahabatnya itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di apartemen beberapa menit sebelum teman-teman mereka datang. Yang ikut hanyalah kapten + adiknya, Jogasaki, Yabasawa, Momoka dan Switch sedangkan yang lain tidak bisa ikut karna alasan tersendiri, Reiko tidak bisa ikut karna akan membuka stand untuk meramal jodoh (yang ditentang Switch mati-matian), Enigman dan Quecchon pergi ngedate, dan lain sebagainya. "Jogasaki, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Himeko curiga. "Apa kau sengaja ingin mengikuti kapten?" -» """benar (^V^)9 3""""" Jogasaki merona. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku hanya ingin melihat Bossun-san menyetir, bukankah kita teman?" Tanya Jogasaki. "Tidak, kita bukan teman." Jawab Himeko. "Yosh, mari berangkat!"

*singkat cerita*

"KYAAAAA!" Teriak semuanya melihat mobil polisi yang mulai mendekat. Tadi Bossun sempat melesat melewati lampu merah dan sekarang mereka sedang dikejar-kejar polisi. "Bossun! Awas! Belok kiri!" Sahut Himeko tak sabar. "Jangan teriak-teriak! Kau membuatku tambah panik tau!" "Yabasu-yabasu!" "Bossman, cepat masuk gang itu! Polisi tak akan menemukan kita disana!" Sahut Momoka. "Semuanya pegangan yang erat!" Momoka berpelukan dengan Yabasawa, adik kapten dengan Himeko, Switch memeluk laptop dan kapten berpegangan dengan Jogasaki. Perlahan tapi pasti, mobil mulai memelan, dan semua orang mulai tersadar. Momoka menoleh kebelakang. "Polisinya sudah tidak ada, kita selamat!" Semua orang bersorak. Saat itu, kapten sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia memegang tangan Jogasaki. "G-gomenasai.." Kapten melepaskannya malu-malu, begitu pula dengan Jogasaki. "Uooh ternyata gang ini menembus menuju pantai!" Ujar Bossun bahagia. Wajah mereka yang tadinya panik sekarang berubah menjadi kelegaan. Bossun segera parkir lalu mereka memanjat turun dari mobil. "Ahh akhirnya kita sampai juga! Benar-benar perjalanan yang menegangkan!" Seru Himeko. Setelah menginjak pantai, mereka semua masuk ke ruang ganti kecuali Switch yang sedang tidak ingin berenang jadi dia menawarkan diri untuk menyiapkan payung dan tikar. Momoka yang pertama keluar dari ruang ganti, dia menggunakan bikini garis-garis putih dan pink. "Switch-kun!" Panggilnya. "Mau aku bantu?" """Hai. Arigato gozaimasu."""" Setelah selesai, yang lain keluar dari ruang ganti. "Yabasu, bagaimana jika para laki-laki memperebutkanku?" Ucap Yabasawa. """Tenang saja, itu tidak akan terjadi.""" Switch sudah menempatkan diri di salah satu tikar yang digelar sambil menyiapkan kameranya. Dia berencana akan memotret teman-temannya saat menyebur. "Yuk kita berenang!" Kapten berantusias. Semuanya menyebur. Dan Switch mendapatkan gambar yang bagus dengan kamera nya. Yabasawa yang paling heboh, dia membuat air menyiprat kemana-mana. "Switch-kun?" Switch mendongak, ternyata Saaya. Dia sedang memakai bikini motif garis-garis putih biru. """Saaya. Apa kau datang bersama anggota OSIS?""" Tanya Switch. "Ya, kecuali Shinba-san dia sedang ada kencan dengan teman perempuannya dan Mimorin tau sendiri, dia pasti keliling dunia selama liburan." Jawabnya. "Boleh aku duduk disini?" Saaya menunjuk ke tempat disebelah Switch. """"Tentu saja.""" Saaya terduduk disamping Switch, melihat Bossun dan Tsubaki yang sudah terlibat dalam pertandingan bola voli. Tsubaki setim dengan Agata sedangkan Bossun dengan Himeko. """Kau tidak akan bermain dengan rekan-rekan mu?""" Tanya Switch. "Tidak. Lagipula kata Himeko, Bossun jadi sopir kalian ya? Bagaimana rasanya naik dalam mobil yang disetir Bossun?" Saaya penasaran. """Kau tidak akan percaya apa yang terjadi."""" Semantara Switch sedang sibuk menjelaskan kepada Saaya soal insiden tadi, tau-tau... ~~~

Daisy sedang beristirahat di tikarnya sendiri ketika dia melihat 2 polisi menghampiri si otaku Switch dan Saaya yang berada bersamanya. 'Tch mengganggu saja.' Pikirnya lalu kembali tiduran.

"Aah! Aku minta permainan ulang! Kita kan tidak ada juri jadi kalian bisa saja curang!" Erang Bossun. "Percuma bermain denganmu Fujisaki, karna pastinya timku yang akan menang." "Kau... Baka no Tsubaki!" Bossun mulai menangis. "Hei tenang-tenang, matahari sudah mau terbenam, ayo kita tonton aja!" Himeko menarik paksa Bossun ke bagian yang paling dekat dengan laut lalu mereka berdua duduk disitu sedangkan yang lain kembali ke tikar. Saat Switch hendak memotret mereka berdua, Momoka lewat dan menabrak salah satu fans nya yang segera meminta tanda tangan. Akibatnya, Switch mendapatkan foto close-up Momoka yang sedang tersipu. 'Kawaii..' Gumam Switch dalam hati lalu memutuskan untuk menyimpan foto itu. Saat Tsubaki sedang berjalan menuju tikar, dia melihat sebuah bintang laut kecil di tikar yang tadi diduduki Daisy. 'Siapa yang menaruhnya disini? Asahina bahkan tidak mendekati laut hari ini.' Pikir Tsubaki lalu mengira itu bintang laut asli, ia melemparnya ke laut. Saat itu juga, Daisy kembali. "Hei apa yang baru saja kau lempar?" Tanyanya tegas. "Bintang laut. Aku menemukannya di atas tikar, aku tidak tau itu punya siapa." Jawab Tsubaki. Ketika Asahina tidak bereaksi, baru Tsubaki bertanya. "Apa jangan-jangan itu milikmu?" Daisy terdiam lagi lalu menjawab, "tidak apa-apa, aku bisa membeli yang baru." Lalu ia kembali terduduk di tikar. Entah mengapa Tsubaki merasa bintang laut itu benda yang penting bagi Asahina, dan dia menyesal telah sembarangan membuangnya. "Uooo lihat matahari nya mulai tenggelam!" Ujar Bossun, wajahnya bersinar dengan kegembiraan. Himeko yang sedang memperhatikannya mendadak ingat segala kenangannya bersama laki-laki bodoh ini. Kepalanya mendadak pusing, sepertinya ia akan butuh lebih banyak vitamin nanti. Pipi Himeko mulai merona, lalu perlahan dia menempatkan tangannya diatas tangan Bossun. Tapi Bossun tiba-tiba menarik kembali tangannya, "apa yang kau lakukan?" "T-tidak apa-apa, aku hanya tidak sengaja!" Ujar Himeko. Setelah itu, mereka membereskan barang-barang, mandi lalu berjalan menuju mobil ketika tiba-tiba Himeko pingsan. "Himeko!"

=~()~=

*malam*

Saaya berjalan tersaruk menuju pantai. Tadi dia melihat adegan itu. Himeko yang berusaha mendekati Bossun. Dia baru tau ternyata Himeko benar-benar merasa seperti itu terhadap Bossun. Titik-titik air mata mulai menetes dari matanya. Tadi saat dia bilang ingin keluar sebentar, kakaknya ingin mengikutinya, tapi dia berkata ingin sendiri. Sekarang saat dia benar-benar sendiri, dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Tiba-tiba dia melihat sosok laki-laki sedang mencari-cari sesuatu dalam air. Dia terkejut saat mendapati bahwa itu Tsubaki. Tsubaki juga terkejut melihat Saaya dan mulai menjelaskan semuanya. "Oh baiklah aku akan membantumu." Kata Saaya. Tsubaki menatap Saaya sebentar, "sebenarnya kau tidak perlu membantuku, kau kesini juga punya alasan kan?" Tanyanya. Saaya menatapnya sambil tersenyum, "terkadang kau bisa sangat bodoh Tsubaki-kun."

Tidak! Ini tidak akan menjadi fic SaayaxTsubaki tapi Saaya akan dipasangkan dengan seseorang nanti :D R&R pls!


	6. SwitchxMomoka, TsubakixDaisy

Keesokan harinya.

"Kazuyoshi, bisakah kau membeli bumbu kari untukku dari supermarket? Kaa-san akan memasak chicken katsu kari malam ini." Ucap ibunya Switch. Saat itu jam satu siang, dan mereka berdua baru saja selesai makan siang.

'(Hai okaa-san, aku akan pergi sekarang.)' Jawab Switch. "Hati-hati ya." Kata ibu Switch. '(Daijobu desu.)'

Switch berjalan keluar. Diam-diam dia mulai melamunkan kejadian kemarin. Himeko yang berusaha mendekati Bossun. Bossun yang khawatir setengah mati saat Himeko pingsan. Tentu saja yang lain juga khawatir, tapi Bossun yang paling terlihat jelas. Yang lain akhirnya pulang sendiri-sendiri sedangkan Bossun mengantar Himeko kerumahnya. Padahal kemarin sudah larut malam. Orangtua Himeko bahkan sudah tertidur ketika Bossun sampai. Switch diam-diam berharap akan ada kemajuan dalam hubungan mereka di liburan ini. Yang lain sudah tau bahwa mereka berdua menyukai satu sama lain kecuali Bossun sendiri. Bossun mungkin sadar dia menyukai Himeko, tapi salah menangkapnya sebagai perasaan suka antar sahabat.

Switch mulai menyebrang saat tanda orang menyebrang menyala hijau. Akhirnya ia sampai juga di supermarket. Saat hendak masuk, sosok perempuan berambut orange memanggil namanya. "Switch-kun?" Panggil Momoka. '(Momoka? Apa itu kau?)' Tanya Switch ragu-ragu karna Momoka terlihat sangat berbeda kali ini. Rambutnya yang keriting dikuncir satu, dia sedang memakai kaus putih, sweater biru tua, rok jins dan kacamata tanpa lensa.

"Ssstt. Jangan keras-keras.." Bisik Momoka. '(Kenapa? Dan kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?)' Tanya Switch bingung. Biasanya Momoka selalu tampil biasa saja di depan publik.

"Kemarin di pantai ada fans yang mengenaliku. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi." Jawab Momoka. Switch mengangguk-angguk, '(lalu kau sedang apa disini? Aku disuruh ibuku membeli bumbu kari untuk makan malam.)' "Oh ya? Aku disuruh membeli ikan." Momoka tersenyum riang.

Setelah itu, mereka masuk kedalam dan mulai berbelanja. "Yuk kita ke bagian bumbu dulu!" Ujar Momoka. Switch mengangguk.

"Hmm ibumu suka pakai bumbu merek apa?" Tanya Momoka. '(Tidak tau. Biasanya dia jarang membuat kari.)' Jawab Switch jujur.

"Ibumu mau masak apaan emangnya?" '(Chicken katsu kari.)' Jawab Switch.

"Oh kalau gitu pakai ini aja." Momoka mengacungkan kotak bumbu kari khusus untuk membuat chicken katsu. "Aku kalau masak suka pakai yang ini." '(Kamu suka memasak?)' Tanya Switch terkejut, tidak ada info ini tentang Momoka di laptop nya! "Tentu saja, aku justru heran kau tidak tau." Ucap Momoka sambil nyengir. 'Kenapa berandalan seperti Himeko dan Momoka suka memasak..' Switch tak habis pikir.

Setelah itu, mereka ke bagian ikan.

Disana ada akuarium yang penuh berisi ikan. Momoka terdiam memperhatikan mereka. '(Ada apa?)' Tanya Switch. "Kasihan sekali ikan-ikan itu. Mereka ditangkap dan dipajang disini tanpa diberi makan sedikitpun. Lihat." Momoka menunjuk beberapa ikan yang hampir mati. '(Ya, dan akuarium nya juga penuh sesak.)' Dukung Switch. "Kalau manusia menangkap mereka dan tidak merawatnya, apa gunanya? Lebih baik kita membiarkan mereka hidup dengan tenang di tempat tinggalnya." Kata Momoka. Switch terdiam. "Gomenasai, aku terlalu banyak omong ya?" '(Tidak, tidak apa-apa.)' Jawab Switch.

Habis dari supermarket..

'(Aku akan mengantarmu pulang.)' Ucap Switch. Momoka blush, "ah tidak, tidak apa-apa aku bisa pulang sendiri." Switch hanya diam. "B-baiklah." Momoka menyerah.

Sementara itu...

Daisy sedang tersipu memandang boneka kecil warna coklat yang baru saja dibelinya. Tiba-tiba~ "Asahina-san." Daisy tau suara itu, suara yang dimiliki seorang laki-laki berbulu mata panjang. Tidak, dia pasti berhalusinasi. "Asahina-san!" Sahut suara itu lagi. Daisy langsung menyimpan boneka itu begitu melihat Tsubaki di hadapannya.

"A-ada apa? Kenapa kau disini?" Daisy tergagap. "Tadi aku pergi jalan-jalan lalu membeli minuman." Jawab Tsubaki. "Mengapa wajahmu merah sekali?" "Ti-tidak bukan apa-apa." Mengapa lelaki ini sangat tidak peka? "Oh iya." Tsubaki teringat. "Ini." Dia menyodorkan bintang laut nya. Kemarin dia dan Saaya telah mencarinya sampai larut malam hingga akhirnya menemukannya terbenam dalam pasir agak jauh ke laut.

"I-ini-?!" Seru Daisy. "Dimana kau menemukannya?!" "Di pantai. Saaya membantuku. Kupikir aku akan mengembalikan nya kepadamu besok. " Jawab Tsubaki. "Aku membawa dua gelas teh, mari minum bersama. Itu kalau kau tidak sibuk." "Hm. Baiklah."

"Asahina-san." Gumam Tsubaki sambil berjalan. Daisy menoleh. "Kalau boleh aku bertanya, apa makna bintang laut itu bagimu?" Tanya Tsubaki. "Ibuku memberiku bintang laut ini saat masih kecil sebagai jimat keberuntungan. Dia bilang dia menemukannya saat tenggelam di laut dan tetap membawanya bersamanya setelah ayah menyelamatkan nya." Jelas Daisy panjang lebar. "Mm." Gumam Tsubaki.

Mereka lalu terduduk di sebuah bangku panjang di pinggir danau. Suasananya sangat tenang dan teduh karna danau tersebut dikelilingi pohon cemara. Tsubaki mengeluarkan dua gelas teh hangat dari plastik kresek yang dibawanya. "Mau yang rasa stroberi atau avocado?" Tanya Tsubaki. "Avocado." Jawab Daisy. Mereka menyisip minuman mereka dalam diam. Tau-tau mereka mendengar suara semak-semak dan suara Chuu-san yang berteriak, "jangan minum itu!" Sebelum mereka berubah menjadi kecil dan melupakan semuanya.

Balik ke Switch dan Momoka...

Switch sedang duduk di meja makan, mendengar ibunya dan Momoka bercengkerama di dapur sambil memasak. Tadi saat mereka sampai di rumah Momoka, Momoka segera meminta izin ibunya untuk makan malam di rumah Switch dan ibunya mengizinkan, katanya Momoka butuh waktu senggang dari pekerjaannya.

Switch tentunya terkejut, apalagi saat dia menawarkan diri untuk membantu ibunya memasak. Saat ini pun ayahnya lembur, jadi hanya ada mereka bertiga dirumah ini.

"Sudah jadi!" Seru Momoka dengan semangat sambil menata makanan diatas meja. Ibunya mengikuti dibelakangnya dengan senyum bahagia. Senyum yang tidak pernah lagi dilihat Kazuyoshi sejak meninggalnya Masafumi. Momoka duduk di kursi di samping Switch sementara ibunya di hadapan nya. "Itadakimasu!" Mereka bertiga langsung dengan lahap memakan makanan nya.

"Bagaimana Switch? Apa kau menyukai masakan kita?" Tanya Momoka. '(Ini enak.)' Jawab Switch. Momoka dan ibunya saling nyengir, lalu melanjutkan makan. Switch memperhatikan mereka. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ini kedua kalinya Switch makan disini bersama gadis SMA. Terakhir kali itu terjadi, adalah saat Sawa masih disini. Sebelum peristiwa itu terjadi, peristiwa yang merenggut nyawa adiknya. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, tempat yang sedang diduduki Momoka adalah tempat yang sama yang diduduki Sawa waktu itu, di makan siang terakhir mereka. Dan senyum itu, senyum yang sama yang selalu berada di wajah Sawa, senyum menggemaskan yang selalu bisa membuat hatinya berdebar-debar.

Mendadak Switch kehilangan nafsu makannya. Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan meja makan. "Switch-kun, ada apa-?" Momoka hendak mengejar Switch, tapi segera dihentikan oleh ibunya. "Biarkanlah dia Momoka-chan. Mungkin dia sedang tenggelam dalam memori." Ucapnya. "Memori? Memori apa?" Tanya Momoka. "Akan saya jelaskan setelah makan."

Setelah selesai makan, mereka berdua mulai menyuci piring. "Jadi sebenarnya Switch-kun kenapa?" Tanya Momoka, sudah tidak sabar lagi. "Kazuyoshi-" '(Tunggu, okaa-san.)' "Switch-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Momoka menoleh. '(Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Kaa-san, boleh aku pergi sebentar?)' Tanya Switch. "Tentu saja." Jawabnya. '(Momoka, ikut aku.)' "T-tapi.." '(Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Tapi tidak disini.)' "Baiklah. Usui-san, aku pergi dulu ya. Arigato." Ucap Momoka. "Iya, arigato Momoka-chan."

Momoka dan Switch berjalan berdampingan diluar. Semakin lama mereka berjalan, Momoka merasa semakin antusias. Mengapa mereka belum juga mencapai tujuan? "Switch-kun, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Tanyanya geregetan. Mereka sedang berjalan di pinggir jembatan layang sekarang. Momoka jadi bertanya-tanya, apa Switch ingin bunuh diri? Tau-tau Switch berhenti. '(Baik, kita ngobrol disini aja.)' Oh, ternyata dia tidak sedang ingin bunuh diri.

Momoka menghela napas, "jadi, bisa tolong jelaskan kejadian tadi?"

'(Baiklah. Jadi dulu aku punya tetangga, namanya Sawa.)' Kata Switch, memulai ceritanya. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menceritakan ini pada siapapun, tapi Momoka membutuhkan penjelasan, dan dia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang memberi penjelasan itu selain dirinya. '(Dia teman masa kecil-ku. Dan aku.. Suka sama dia.)' Lanjutnya. Mata Momoka melebar ingin tau. '(Lalu ada adikku, namanya Masafumi.)' Ucap Switch. '(Aku akrab sekali dengannya, kita berdua menyukai sains. Tapi dia jauh lebih pintar dariku. Ini foto kita saat ke festival kembang api, kita berjanji akan kesana lagi dalam setahun.)' Switch memperlihatkan foto mereka.

"Waah kau mirip sekali dengan adikmu." Gumam Momoka. '(Sawa adalah teman masa kecilku yang menggemaskan dan Masafumi adalah adikku yang membanggakan, kupikir semua itu tak akan berubah. Sampai suatu hari~)' Switch terus bercerita hingga detil-detilnya. Saat cerita itu berakhir, Momoka sudah menangis. Dia tidak pernah menyangka seorang Switch telah mengalami masa-masa yang begitu buruk. '(Orang lain terus berkata itu bukan salahku, tapi aku merasa akulah yang bertanggung jawab. Tidak ada lagi festival kembang api, semua kenangan itu musnah dalam sekejap mata.)' Ucap Switch. '(Jangan menangis.)' Kalau saja tidak ada laptop sebagai penghalang, Momoka pasti sudah memeluk Switch sekarang. Sepanjang malam itu, Momoka tidak bisa berhenti menangis memikirkan Switch.

Maaf karna gak update kemarin~

Arigato Light Strife Namikaze dan Azunyann! ^^

Setting nya mungkin ini sebelum Saaya nembak Bossun.. Kelas 11 pas Tsubaki belum jadi kaicho. Gomene tadinya kukira Tsubaki baru jadi kaicho pas kelas tiga U_U

Chapter 5 berantakan ya? Gomen T.T kasitau ya kalau aku kayak gitu lagi. BossunxRoman? :D lucu juga! Ternyata ada yang ngeship mereka!

Minna-san tolong baca ceritaku yang satu lagi ya, judulnya Sasurin, tapi pakai bahasa inggris. Aku gatau kenapa ceritanya gak masuk archive ): jadi terpencil gitu.

R&R plisss ;) arigato gozaimasu.

Ohya dan satu lagi. Karna sekarang udah ada review, aku mw tanya-tanyaan nih :3 menurutmu, kenapa Daisy merasa malu-malu soal boneka itu? Silahkan dijawab. Salah gak papa kok!

Semoga minna-san suka! ;)

Disclaimer: Sket Dance punyanya Shinohara Kenta

Aku pamit dulu, daah!


	7. SwitchxReiko :D

Merry Christmas reader-san! :3

Switch sedang berjalan menelusuri kota. Semalam saat dia mengantar Momoka pulang, gadis itu masih saja menangis dan barusan dia sempat teringat kembali pada Masafumi, jadi dia memutuskan jalan-jalan sebentar untuk menenangkan pikiran. 'Aku ingin tau apa yang sedang dilakukan Momoka sekarang, nanti malam kan dia ada konser.' Pikir Switch.

Tau-tau Switch merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya lembut. Switch langsung merinding, dia menengok ke belakang. '(Oh ternyata hanya kau, Yuki-san.)' Jawabnya lega. "Apa maksudmu 'hanya'? Apa kau berpikir aku ini setan?" Tanya Yuki. '(Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau sedang bekerja untuk stand?)' Switch membalikkan. "Hari ini hari Minggu jadi aku libur. Aku akan pergi mendukung Shinzo di kompetisi kendo. Switch-kun sendiri?" '(Ah Shinzo, aku hampir lupa pertandingannya hari ini. Aku akan ikut denganmu.)'

"Switch-kun, kemarin ada murid Kaimei yang datang ke aku untuk diramal jodohnya." Ucap Reiko. '(Oh ya? Siapa?)' "Jin Kakiuchi. Kau tidak tau? Tidak disangka ternyata pengetahuanku lebih banyak dari seorang otaku." '(Oh kau ingin menantangku?)' "Boleh." Percikan listrik keluar dari mata mereka dan bertabrakan.

Setelah itu mereka menonton pertandingan Shinzo. '(Nih, kau bertanding dengan hebat hari ini.)' Switch menyodorkan lap untuknya. Reiko mengangguk. "Arigato Switch-dono, Yuki-dono. Meskipun aku kalah, aku gak akan berhenti melakukan kendo." Shinzo menerima lapnya. '(Sekarang kau mungkin ingin mendapat high score baru di flappy bird.)' "Ah kau benar." Shinzo lalu membuka smart phone nya dan mulai bermain. "Baiklah Takemitsu-kun, kita pamit dulu." Shinzo hanya menggumam tidak jelas dengan mata terfokus pada HP.

Background: Petir

"Baiklah Switch-kun, sudah saatnya kita mulai bertarung." Ujar Yuki, rambutnya melayang-layang. '(Mm.)' Switch menyambutnya. '(Bagaimana kalau kita saling memberi tantangan pada satu sama lain?)' "Tantangan diterima." '(Tapi sebelum itu-)' Ujar Switch. "Ada apa?" Yuki bingung. '(Kita makan malam dulu, sekarang sudah jam 7 malam.)'

...

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di restoran didekat pantai. "Kenapa kau memilih restoran ini, Switch-kun?" '(Sudah lama aku tidak makan seafood.)' Jawab Switch. Setelah makan, mereka sedang keluar dari restoran ketika Switch mendengar dua orang perempuan saling berbisik. "Perempuan itu menyeramkan sekali, aku bertaruh dia masih single." Ucap perempuan A. "Ya iyalah, dengan selera fashion seperti itu, siapa yang mau mendekatinya?" Ucap perempuan B sambil melirik Yuki. Yang dikatakan kedua gadis itu benar, Yuki memang masih single. Dia ditolak teman SMP nya Kobayashi karna penampilan nya yang menyeramkan. Tapi kita semua tau, Switch tidak akan tinggal diam melihat temannya diejek oleh orang tidak dikenal.

Saat Yuki tak sengaja disenggol seorang pria, Switch langsung merangkul Yuki dan menariknya mendekat, membuat kedua gadis yang masih menonton itu melongo tak percaya. Bagaimana Yuki bisa mendapatkan pacar seganteng Switch? Itu yang mereka pikirkan.

"S-Switch-kun..?" Tanya Reiko, pipinya sudah memerah. '(Tantangan pertama: jadilah pacarku untuk malam ini.)' "A-apa?" '(Kau dengar apa yang ku katakan.)' Jawab Switch. "Apa kau serius?" '(Kalau kau menyerah kau akan kalah.)' Tantang Switch. "Baiklah." Katanya. '(Tapi jangan salah paham, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu.)'

Mereka berdua sekarang sedang berjalan di atas trotoar, tangan mereka saling terkait. Reiko masih tidak mengerti ini, kenapa Switch maksa sekali kalau Reiko jadi pacarnya? Bahkan bila hanya untuk semalam. Tapi dia merasa tidak perlu memikirkannya, lagipula ini Switch yang sedang dia bicarakan. '(Jagi, sekarang giliranmu menantangku.)' Switch menghentikan langkahnya didepan sebuah taman. Walaupun sudah malam, taman itu sepertinya belum tutup. Terbukti dari lampu-lapunya yang masih menyala. Reiko menatapnya kebingungan. '(Jagi adalah panggilan sayang dalam bahasa Korea.)' Switch menjelaskan. "Sayang? Switch-kun apa kau yakin kau tidak tertarik padaku?" Tanya Reiko. '(Seratus persen yakin. Lagipula ini hanya akting.)' Jawab Switch. "Aku tidak yakin apa motifmu, tapi aku gak akan menyerah. Buatlah kunang-kunang menari dalam pohon itu." Reiko menunjuk pohon beringin di tengah-tengah taman.

'(Hmm kunang-kunang ya..)' Gumam Switch. Ia lalu melesat ke toko terdekat yang masih buka lalu kembali membawa mainan laser. Ia menggandeng Reiko ke taman lalu menyalakan laser itu terhadap pohon. Laser itu menyinari pohon itu dengan ratusan titik-titik hijau kecil yang berubah formasi setiap detiknya, seperti kunang-kunang. "Mm cukup pintar." Gumam Yuki.

Setelah itu Yuki disuruh Switch belajar dandan di salon 24 jam, Yuki menyuruh Switch membuat salju ditaman (Switch menggesek 2 sterofoam bersamaan) dan dengan itu permainan mereka berlanjut.

...

Switch sedang masuk kedalam toko sedangkan Yuki sedang menunggunya diluar. Tau-tau mata Yuki menangkap sebuah gaun pendek warna pink terpajang di etalase di toko sebelah. Dia memerhatikan nya sesaat dengan mata menerawang. Saat itu juga, Switch keluar dari toko. '(Ayo.)' Ucapnya lalu menggandeng-setengah-menyeret Yuki menuju taman tadi. Sekarang, Yuki sudah terbiasa tangannya digenggam oleh Switch.

Ketika sampai ditaman, pohon beringin itu sudah dikelilingi dengan cone-cone warna oren yang biasa tersedia di tempat parkir. Switch mengeluarkan remot dan memencet salah satu tombolnya. Dalam sekejap senter-senter yang terumpat dalam cone menyala, membuat kerucut-kerucut itu menyala kemerahan. Untuk menambah suasana, Switch kembali menyalakan laser pada pohon, lalu menyerahkan segelas teh pada Yuki. Yuki hanya bisa menatapnya tak percaya.

'(Sudah menyerah sekarang?)' Tanya Switch. Yuki menatap teh itu nanar. "Ya, aku menyerah. Sasuga Switch.." Jawab Yuki, ia lalu kembali memandang pohon itu. Melihat Yuki yang tidak semangat membuat Switch merasa terganggu. Ia kembali memencet remot dan semua dekorasi itu menghilang seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Sebelum Yuki sempat bereaksi, Switch sudah menggamit lengannya dan menariknya pergi.

"Switch-kun, kita mau kemana? Aku harus pulang." Ucap Yuki. Mendadak Switch teringat saat Momoka menanyanya itu kemarin. Ia berhenti sebentar lalu mengeluarkan sehelai kain dan menggunakannya untuk menutup mata Yuki. '(Semuanya gelap?)' Switch melambaikan tangannya di hadapan Reiko. "Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Yuki mulai tak sabar. '(Kita akan segera sampai.)' Jawab Switch.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Switch membuka blindfold dari wajah Yuki. '(Lihat.)' Mata Reiko melebar. Sekarang mereka sedang berdiri diatas bukit kecil, melihat city light yang mengagumkan. "Switch-kun, kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Reiko.

'(Ini adalah unjuk rasa terima kasih karna sudah menemaniku hari ini. Kalau tidak..)' Switch terdiam. 'Kalau tidak aku pasti sedang menangis mengenang Masafumi sekarang.' Switch melanjutkan kata-katanya dari dalam hati. Yuki tidak memaksa Switch melanjutkannya, ia justru kembali melihat city light. Tangannya yang sedang digenggam Switch membuatnya berdebar-debar.

'(Yuki-san.)' Panggil Switch, membuat Reiko menoleh kepadanya. Switch merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pensil kecil. Switch lalu memutar pensil itu dan seketika baju yang sedang dipakainya menghilang dan berganti menjadi kostum badut. Reiko menaikkan satu alis. '(Aku sempat membuat ini untukmu tadi. Aku tau kau menginginkan gaun di toko sebelah, tapi aku tak bisa membelinya karna tokonya sudah tutup. Jadi ku buat ini. Bisa merubah penampilanmu dalam waktu beberapa detik saja.)' Jelas Switch.

Reiko menatap pensil itu tak percaya, "kau sungguh seperti Doraemon, Switch-kun." Lalu ia mengubah bajunya menjadi gaun beraksen gotik dan tersenyum. "Ayo kita ambil foto." Switch shock melihat Reiko. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Reiko tersenyum seperti itu padanya. Ia segera mengeluarkan kamera dan memotret mereka berdua.

"Sekarang, ayo pulang." Kata Reiko. Mereka mengubah pakaian mereka menjadi seperti sediakala lalu berjalan pulang. Dalam perjalanan, Reiko berkata, "arigato, Switch-kun." Switch menatapnya, '(Sudah tugasku sebagai kekasihmu untuk memastikan kau bahagia, my jagi. Dan, ini masih akting.)' Reiko nyengir, "kau yakin tidak tertarik padaku?"

...

"Pekerjaan bagus, Momoka!" Seru manajer. Momoka berterima kasih kepadanya lalu terduduk di meja rias. 'Kenapa Switch tidak datang ke konser-ku hari ini? Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya? Apa dia marah padaku karna ikut campur dalam masa lalunya kemarin?' Momoka tidak habis pikir. Ia menghela nafas lalu cepat-cepat berganti baju.

Sementara itu...

"Nih bocah, minumlah." Chuuma-sensei memberi obat penambah usia pada Daisy dan Tsubaki. Kedua anak mungil itu meminumnya bersamaan dan berubah kembali menjadi anak SMA.

"A-apa yang baru saja terjadi?" Tanya Daisy, tersadar duluan. "Aku tak sengaja memberi mu teh yang mengubahmu menjadi kecil. Saat kecil kau tidak ingat kau pernah menjadi dewasa dan sekarang saat kau berubah lagi kau bisa saja ingat kau pernah menjadi kecil atau tidak, tergantung ingatanmu." Jawab Chuu-san cuek. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan orangtua kami?" Tanya Tsubaki khawatir. "Tenang aja, Remi sudah menelepon orangtua kalian menyamar sebagai ibu Kamizuriya." Jawab Chuu-san. "Siapa Kamizuriya?" "Cewek SMA yang Daisy menginap-dengan, cowok SMA yang Tsubaki menginap-dengan, terserah." Jawabnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba kepala Tsubaki seakan tersambar petir dan dia mengingat semua kenangan saat dia jadi kecil kemarin. Dia dan Daisy... Tsubaki tersipu dan menoleh terhadap Daisy, takut dia ingat.

Ketika dia menoleh, Daisy sedang menatap jepit kupu-kupu yang diberi Tsubaki padanya, membuat Tsubaki lebih merona. Tapi lalu Daisy mengantonginya dan mulai berjalan pulang. Tsubaki menghela napas, sepertinya ia tidak ingat. Ia pun mulai berjalan pulang juga, tanpa menyadari pipi Daisy yang juga sudah memerah...

Arigato Azunyan! (^o^)9 emang bener Reiko sama Switch itu pair yang sangat rumit '3' mudah-mudahan kamu suka chapter ini walaupun cheesy T^T aku sebenarnya kurang puas tapi ini yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan dan aku seneng banget bisa bikin cerita tentang mereka. Maaf kalau mereka OOC... Tebakanmu benar Azunyan XD tapi ada alasan lain yang jauh lebih cheesy dari itu + karakter nya bukan alien :D semua akan diungkap next chap!

Minna-san, curhat sebentar boleh ya. Emang bener ya Indonesia sekarang ngelarang fanfiction? Tiap kali aku mw buka pakai wifi gak bisa. Harus pakai internet sendiri. Sekarang ne aku pakai handphone Blackberry. Tadinya aku dibeliin IPhone tapi aku gak suka karna batre cepet abis dan suka gak bisa buat buka fanfic, aku kuper ya (^w^)V. Jadi akhirnya aku pakai Blackberry bekas mamaku yang ini, sedangkan IPhone nya disimpen. Beberapa hari ini bb-ku kadang-kadang suka mati-mati sendiri, waktu itu sempet kesirem air sih, tapi aku kurang tau juga. Kalau saran papa, aku ganti handphone. Entah aku pakai IPhone lama-ku atau beli bb-baru. Sebenarnya aku mau beli bb lagi, tapi aku gak mau ngerepotin. Lagipula kan sekarang counter bb udah jarang. Tapi kalau pakai IPhone, kemungkinan besar aku gak akan bisa nulis lagi :l padahal aku baru nulis bulan ini, salah aku juga sih ngaret dari bulan Juli. Itu aja sih U_U.

Ahh akhirnya aku udah hafal lagu favorit ku dari The Sketchbook, Sekai wa Okujo de Miwataseta! (^o^)V habis ini aku mau coba gambar foto Bossun dan Himeko ah. Aku juga baru sadar birthday-nya Yuki tgl 27 Dec :D!

Aaaa maaf aku gak update lagi kemarin~ semalam aku sibuk nonton drama korea~ gomenasai

Arigato minna-san, R&R ya! (:


	8. Cheesy

Disclaimer: Aku bukan Shinohara Kenta~

...

Kapten, Yabasawa, Kumi, Kura dan Yagi sedang berbelanja di sebuah toko. "Sayang sekali Himeko-chan tidak bisa datang. Dia masih harus istirahat dirumah." Kapten mendesah.

"Iya ya, padahal biasa lebih seru kalau ada Himeko-chan." Ucap Kumi cuek. "Kemarin aku kaget sekali pas Himeko-chan pingsan, itu sangat yabasu!" Seru Yabasawa. "Sabar Yabasawa-san, makan permen dulu." Kura-chan memberi permen mint yang berhasil dia buat di kelas masak.

"Ohayo!" Sahut seorang gadis berambut coklat gelap. "Saaya-chan!" Seru Kapten. "Aku kira kau diajak belanja oleh Daisy hari ini?" "Tidak jadi, aku juga tidak tau kenapa dia membatalkannya." Jawab Saaya. "Baiklah, ayo gabung. Kita mau belanja buat festival musim panas tahunan malam ini! Kudengar anak-anak Sket Dance dan Yuki-san akan datang juga." Ajak Kumi. "S-Sket Dan?" Tanya Saaya, pipinya bersemu merah membayangkan wajah Bossun. "A-aku ikut!"

'Kuncir dua, pita biru, dada besar ~ dia persis seperti dalam ramalan Yuki-sama kemarin.' Pikir Jin Kakiuchi. "SAAYA-SAMA!" Teriaknya. "Ehh?" Saaya menengok. "Saaya-sama, menikahlah denganku!" "APAAA?!" Sekarang giliran Saaya yang berteriak.

'(Biar aku jelaskan _(•w•\)(/•=•)~ Jin Kakiuchi sebelum ini menyukai Himeko karna sebuah ramalan. Ketika sadar bahwa Himeko bukan jodohnya, dia pergi ke stand ramalan jodoh Yuki untuk mencari tau siapa jodohnya sebenarnya \(^o^)/ _(+_+)_ Yuki lalu menjawab, "seorang gadis berdada besar dan berkuncir dua dengan pita biru." Akibatnya, ia sekarang menyukai Saaya. Sekian! (~^o'~))'

"Biarkanlah dia Saaya, kita belanja saja. Setelah itu, kita bisa pergi ke taman bermain!" Ucap Kura bersemangat. "B-baiklah." Jawab Saaya lalu mereka melanjutkan belanja dengan Jin mengikuti mereka.

Setelah berbelanja, mereka memutuskan untuk menitipkan belanjaan mereka di rumah Yagi agar bisa berganti baju disana nanti, dimana mereka disambut hangat oleh keluarga Yagi. Setelah menaruh belanjaan mereka di kamar Yagi, mereka lalu bergegas pergi ke taman bermain.

"Fwaaaa banyak sekali mainan nya!" Kura merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar di udara saat mereka sampai. "Aku tidak tau kau menyukai taman bermain, Kura-chan." Ucap kapten. "Yap, hanya Yagi-chan yang tau." Jawab Kura senang. "Tidak perlu membahas hal-hal tidak penting." Yagi menimpali. "Kalian benar-benar akrab, yabasu!" Gumam Yabasawa.

"Ohayo!" Tau-tau pemilik suara familier itu sudah berdiri didepan mereka. Ia memiliki rambut pirang pendek dan sedang memakai gaun pendek plus sandal jepit. Di sebelah kirinya, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan dengan jaket dan sendal.

"Prince..." Gumam Roman, muncul entah darimana.

Dan di sebelah kanan-nya, seseorang dengan kacamata dan rambut hitam. Bila kalian mengira ia Switch, maka kalian salah besar.

"Himeko-chan, Bossun, dan.. Daisy-chan?" Tanya Saaya. "Ya, tadi aku dan Bossun melihatnya jalan-jalan sendirian disini, jadi kita mengajaknya bergabung." Jawab Himeko. "T-tapi, bukankah kau masih sakit Himeko-chan?" Tanya kapten khawatir. "Daijobu, aku sudah sehat. Hanya saja saat kau menelepon tadi, aku sedang merasa agak pusing dan disuruh istirahat oleh orang tua ku." Kata Himeko. "Jadi setelah aku merasa baikan, aku keluar untuk menyusul kalian, tapi malah bertemu Bossun di pintu taman bermain!" "Ya, lalu kita bertemu dengan Daisy." Lanjut Bossun. "DOS." Daisy menyetujui dengan caranya sendiri.

Melihat ini, kapten langsung menghambur ke pelukan Himeko dan menumpahkan seluruh keluh kesahnya selama ini, "Himeko-chaaan aku kangen sekali denganmu! Kau membuatku sangat khawatir waktu itu! Untung kau tidak apa-apa!" "Tenanglah kapten, kita baru berpisah selama beberapa hari dan kau sudah kangen denganku?" Himeko tersenyum bersalah. "Tentu saja aku kangen! Belanja tanpamu kurang seru tau! Tapi kau harus janji jangan menutup-nutupi lagi kalau kau sedang tak sehat. Janji?" "Janji!" Jawab Himeko, jari kelingking mereka saling terkait.

Bossun tersenyum melihat mereka, lalu menyadari sesuatu. "Omong-omong Saaya, siapa cowok yang ada dibelakangmu?" Tanya Bossun. Muka Saaya langsung memerah ketika teringat kejadian tadi. "Ah i-ini, ini bukan apa-apa!" Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya, mencoba menutupi. "Siapa, aku?" Jin tidak mengerti isyarat Saaya dan menongolkan kepalanya agar kelihatan. "JIIN?!" Sahut Bossun dan Himeko bersamaan. "Chotto chotto, sedang apa kau dengan para cewek?" Tanya Bossun curiga. "Tidak ada apa-apa, memangnya aku tidak boleh bergaul bersama cewek?" "Tidak!" Teriak Bossun dan Himeko.

"Kapten, bisa tolong beritahu apa yang sedang terjadi disini?" Tanya Himeko. Kapten mengusap kepalanya, bingung harus mulai dari mana, akhirnya dia menceritakan semuanya.

"Sebenarnya bagus jika Jin tidak dekat-dekat denganku lagi, tapi aku kasihan dengan Saaya." Himeko berbisik pada Bossun, yang segera disambut dengan anggukan dari sahabatnya itu. Saat itu mereka sedang menuju antrean roller coaster, mereka telah memutuskan untuk naik wahana bersama-sama dan yang pertama adalah roller coaster.

Saat mereka sampai, ternyata ada Tsubaki, Agata dan Michiru yang sedang mengantre. "Jadi bagaimana kencan mu dengan gadis itu kemarin?" Tanya Agata. "Biasa saja, tumben sekali kau bertanya." Ucap Michiru. "Aku hanya penasaran, karna gadis itu tampaknya benar-benar suka padamu." Jawab Agata.

"Tsubaki, Shinba dan onii-chan?" Panggil Saaya. "Kaicho." Ucap Daisy. "Aku tersinggung kau tidak memanggilku, Daisy-chan." Canda Michiru. "ATPMKKC (Aku Tidak Perlu Menyapa Kakak Kelas yang Cabul)." "Kau jahat sekali Daisy-chan.." Ucap Michiru. "Ka ka ka, senang melihatmu tidak berubah, Daisy." Kata Agata. Tau-tau matanya terpaku pada Jin dan aura gelapnya langsung mengoar-ngoar. "Saaya.." Ujarnya. Saaya dan yang lain menelan ludah, mereka tau begitu protektifnya Agata terhadap adiknya. "Ada apa, onii-chan?" "Siapa laki-laki dibelakangmu?" Tanya Agata. "Ah ini.. Ini Jin." Jawab Saaya akhirnya. "Ohayo, brother-in-law!" Kata Jin, bodoh, semangat, percaya diri dan tidak mengenal situasi. "Brother-in-law?!" Aura gelap Agata semakin mengoar-ngoar. "Iya, oh sudah waktunya naik roller coaster! Saaya-sama, ayo naik berdua!" Jin menarik tangan Saaya menuju roller coaster. Yang lain buru-buru ikut naik, tidak ingin berurusan dengan ketua OSIS yang marah.

Bossun naik dengan Himeko, Daisy dengan Tsubaki, Kumi dengan Michiru, Saaya 'terpaksa' dengan Jin, Yagi dengan Kura, dan kapten dengan Jogasaki.

"EH? Jogasaki-kun? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya kapten terkejut. "Ah sebenarnya aku tadi sedang jalan-jalan, tapi begitu lihat kapten, aku langsung ikut naik roller coaster." Jogasaki bermaksud menggoda, tapi sebenarnya dia berbohong. Ia sedang menakut-nakuti beberapa anak tadi, bukannya jalan-jalan. Tapi, godaannya gagal. "Apa maksudmu kau langsung ikut naik?!" Tanya kapten kejam. "Apa itu berarti kau menyerobot antrean?!" Jogasaki langsung menciut di tempat duduknya sedangkan kapten membuang muka. Yah, setiap kejadian ada imbasnya.

Sementara mereka sedang dalam kondisi tegang, Yabasawa dalam kondisi panik. "Yabasu! Aku tidak ada teman!" Yabasawa yang sedang duduk dibelakang Saaya dan Jin panik berat karna tidak ada yang menemaninya. Tau-tau pujaan hatinya datang untuk menemaninya. "Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Agata Sojiro. Sepertinya Yabasawa ketularan otome filter karna dia sekarang melihat Agata dengan bunga mawar di sekeliling wajahnya yang ganteng. 'Yabasu! Apa ini berarti ketua OSIS Kaimei jatuh cinta padaku?!' Pikir Yabasawa padahal Agata hanya ingin duduk disitu untuk mengintai Saaya dan Jin. Karna tidak kunjung mendapat respons, dia asal menempatkan diri di sebelah Yabasawa dan menyebabkan Yabasawa hampir mati karna cinta.

Setelah itu, roller coaster mulai berjalan, dan semua orang berteriak, bahkan Yagi. Ketika roller coaster berputar 360 derajat, tau-tau Daisy merasa ada yang terjatuh dari kantong baju nya. Daisy melihat sesuatu yang kecil berwarna hitam mulai tertarik gravitasi di udara. Daisy langsung menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi dan hampir melompat dari roller coaster kalau Tsubaki tidak melihatnya dan menahan kakinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Asahina?!" Tsubaki panik dan khawatir setengah mati. Sekarang Daisy sedang menggantung di pinggir roller coaster, kalau Tsubaki tidak menahan kakinya dia pasti sudah jatuh sekarang. "DOS!" Daisy rupanya sudah mendapatkan benda hitam itu. Tsubaki buru-buru menarik Daisy balik ke kursinya.

Sehabis naik roller coaster...

"Aa tadi itu benar-benar menyenangkan!" Ucap Agata, benar-benar melupakan Saaya dan Jin. Yang lain menyetujui. Sepertinya mereka tidak melihat kejadian tadi karna sibuk berteriak. Tsubaki dan Daisy saling diam. "Asahina-san," sahut Tsubaki, membuat yang lain menoleh. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Daisy mengangguk, lalu mereka pergi ke lorong kecil dekat sana. 'Apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan?' Yang lain bertanya-tanya.

"Asahina-san, apa-apaan kejadian di roller coaster tadi?" Tanya Tsubaki langsung. "Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Daisy. "Tentu saja itu urusanku! Apa yang ingin kau raih sehingga mempertaruhkan nyawamu sendiri? Apa itu sesuatu yang penting bagimu, seperti bintang laut kemarin? Bahkan kalau iya pun, kita bisa menyuruh petugas untuk mengambilnya untukmu! Kau tidak perlu sampai melakukan hal seseram itu. Jangan bertindak sendiri, Asahina!" "Urusai! Kau tidak tau arti benda itu untukku. Tapi intinya, aku tidak bisa memperlihatkan benda itu ke sembarang orang!" Sahut Daisy.

Tsubaki terdiam, "baiklah aku mengerti, setidaknya kau selamat. Maafkan aku karna sudah berteriak padamu." Ia membungkukkan badan. "Ayo balik ke yang lain."

Tsubaki berbalik menjauh, tapi Daisy masih diam pada tempatnya. Apa harus ia katakan sekarang? Tidak ada waktu yang lebih tepat dari sekarang. "Tsubaki." Panggilnya. Tsubaki menoleh bingung. "Tadi sebenarnya aku mengambil ini." Daisy memperlihatkan jepit kupu-kupu warna hitam. Tsubaki menatapnya terkejut. "Jadi, kau juga ingat." Daisy mengangguk. Sebenarnya ketika mereka berubah menjadi kecil, mereka berteman sangat baik, bahkan sampai main kawin-kawinan, dan akhirnya Tsubaki memberi jepit itu kepada Daisy ketika mereka menemukannya.

Mereka terdiam canggung. "Arigato." ucap Daisy akhirnya. "Terima kasih karna sudah mencarikanku bintang laut itu, dan terima kasih karna sudah memberikanku jepit ini." Daisy mengeluarkan boneka kuda kecil warna coklat dari sakunya lalu memasangkan jepit itu di lehernya. "Untukmu." Tsubaki mendengus, "aku tidak tau harus berterima kasih atau tidak." "ASKBMP, Ambil Saja Kepik Berbulu Mata Panjang." Daisy lalu berbalik meninggalkannya. "Apa kau bilang? *nyan!*" "aku akan pulang sekarang, tolong bilang yang lain." Ucap Daisy. "Ohiya, boneka itu, namanya Sasuno." Daisy menunjuk kudanya. "Ja." 'Hmm, Sasuno ya..' Pikir Tsubaki. 'Tunggu, Sasuno?'

Setelah itu, Tsubaki kembali ke yang lain. "Apa yang baru saja kau bicarakan Tsubaki-chan? Dan dimana Daisy?" Tanya Michiru. "Dia sudah pulang. Aku akan pulang juga, masih ada sisa PR liburan yang belum kukerjakan." Jawab Tsubaki. "Kau rajin sekali Tsubaki-chan ~ kita semua disini belum ada yang menyelesaikan nya." "Kakaka.. Apa yang habis kau bicarakan dengan Daisy sampai pindah tempat begitu? Apa kau menghamilinya?" "K-kaicho!" Tau-tau Agata melihat kuda coklat imut di tangan Tsubaki. Senyumnya semakin lebar, apa dua pengikutnya yang keras kepala akhirnya bisa bersatu? "Kakaka baiklah sana pulang." Tsubaki membungkukkan badan pada semuanya lalu berjalan pergi. 'Dasar anak-anak lugu.' Pikir Agata.

Sehabis itu, para perempuan berganti baju di rumah Yagi. Himeko rupanya sudah membawa yukata nya dari rumah. Ketika mereka keluar, para laki-laki hanya bisa melongo menatap cewek-cewek kawaii berdiri di hadapan mereka. Bahkan Yabasawa terlihat moe dalam yukata warna biru. Bossun mungkin yang paling parah, dia menatap mereka dengan tatapan malu bodoh nya sedangkan Jin sudah memuji-muji Saaya seperti tidak ada hari esok. "Kau wanita tercantik sedunia, Saaya-sama!" "A-apa?!" Tanpa mereka sadari Agata sedang menatap mereka tajam. "Yabasu! Mengapa Agata-san memperhatikanku seperti itu?" Tanya Yabasawa salah sangka.

Setelah itu mereka langsung berangkat menuju festival.

Sementara itu...

Tsubaki sedang mengerjakan PR nya ketika matanya menangkap boneka kuda yang tadi diberi Daisy. Setaunya boneka itu adalah salah satu karakter di film animasi My Little Pony. 'Kenapa Daisy mengoleksi boneka kartun?' Tsubaki bertanya-tanya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat bintang laut waktu itu. Daisy bilang itu jimat keberuntungan, tapi untuk apa dia membawa jimat sampai ke pantai segala? Daisy benar-benar misterius belakangan ini. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dan ayahnya masuk. "Kau masih bikin PR Sasuke?" Tanyanya. "Hai." Tsubaki menjawab sambil menaruh kembali boneka itu di atas meja belajarnya. "Apa itu?" "Ini? Boneka yang diberi oleh temanku." "Oh baguslah, papa senang kau punya banyak teman." Ucapnya, sama kaku nya dengan Tsubaki. "Hai, otou-san." Tapi ketika mama nya masuk... "Sasuke, kau masih buat PR? Kaa-san buatkan teh untukmu." "Arigato okaa-san." Jawab Tsubaki. "Boneka apa itu diatas meja belajarmu?" "My Little Pony. Diberi oleh teman." "Oh ya? Apa dia seorang perempuan?" "Mm, ya. Kenapa ibu bertanya-tanya?" "Sasuke." Tsubaki menoleh pada ibunya. "Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Ibu Tsubaki tersenyum ganas. "T-tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak ingin terlalu cepat berpacaran!" "Aaa sou ka, lalu kenapa wajahmu merah?" "Wajahku tidak merah!" "Ooo baiklah, ibu akan meninggalkanmu sekarang. Ja ne!" Ibunya meninggalkan ruangan dengan senyum yang sama. 'Apa-apaan tadi? Aku tidak sedang pacaran!' Tsubaki sweatdrop. Tiba-tiba ponsel nya berdering, ada pesan dari kepala sekolah. "N-nani?!"

Momoka sedang berjalan-jalan di festival. Dia sebenarnya tidak berencana ingin datang, tapi ketika mendengar bahwa Switch akan datang dari nee-san a.k.a Himeko, dia memutuskan untuk datang. Dia harus bertanya padanya, kenapa tidak datang ke konser kemarin. Dia melihat Switch di sebuah toko penjual boneka dengan seorang gadis berambut panjang dan punggung bongkok yang sedang ada disampingnya. "Switch-kun!" Sapa Momoka. '(Momoka.)' Jawab Switch. '(Perkenalkan, ini Yuki Reiko, temanku.)' "Ohayo, apa kau Kibitsu Momoka-san?" Tanya Reiko. "Boleh aku meminta tanda tanganmu?" "Ah iya, tapi sekarang aku ingin mengobrol berdua dulu dengan Switch." Momoka lalu menarik tangan Switch menuju tempat yang agak sepi.

'(Ada apa Momoka?)' Tanya Switch. "Switch-kun.." Ucap Momoka. "Kemarin, kenapa kau tidak datang ke konserku?" Switch tiba-tiba teringat bahwa ia memang lupa datang, ia terlalu senang berjalan dengan Reiko kemarin sampai lupa waktu. '(Gomenasai, sepertinya aku kelupaan.)' Jawab Switch. "Kelupaan? Sebenarnya kau sedang apa kemarin?" Tanya Momoka tidak percaya. '(Aku berjalan dengan Yuki.)' "Yuki? Siapa Yuki? Cewek yang tadi?" '(Hai.)' Momoka menatap lantai. "Mungkin aku terlalu manja karna kau tidak datang ke konserku sekali ini, tapi taukah kamu, semalam aku tidak bisa tidur sama sekali memikirkanmu! Aku kira mungkin aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah, mungkin kau kenapa-napa, tapi ternyata.." Momoka menatap Switch iba. "Ternyata kau malah berjalan dengan perempuan lain.." Air mata Momoka bercucuran, dan dia langsung berlari, meninggalkan Switch yang mematung. Dia tidak tau, sebelum ini, sama sekali tidak tau bahwa ia sudah benar-benar menyakiti gadis itu.

"Switch-kun, dimana Momoka-san?" Tanya Reiko. '(Maaf, Yuki-san. Mulai sekarang aku tidak bisa lagi berjalan denganmu.)' Switch lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan Yuki sendirian dan kebingungan.

Yagi sedang membeli permen kapas saat handphone nya berbunyi, ia mendapat pesan dari kepala sekolah. Dia langsung mengumpulkan teman-temannya dan mengumumkan bahwa hasil tes sudah diumumkan lewat internet. Seketika semua membuka website sekolah dan mencari-cari nilai mereka. "Akhirnya! Tes ku tidak ada yang merah!" Sahut Bossun. Yang lain ikut-ikutan. "Aku juga! Aku juga!" "Bagaimana denganmu Himeko?" Tanya Bossun melirik teman seperjuangannya. Ternyata Himeko sudah menangis. "GYAAA Himeko apa yang kau lakukan?! Ini sudah kedua kalinya kau menangis dalam fanfiction ini! Ingatlah posisimu sebagai Onihime!" Teriak Bossun. "Nilaiku Bossun.. Nilaiku.. Tidak ada yang merah.." Himeko menyerahkan ponselnya pada Bossun. Bossun menganga saat melihat sederet nilai 90-an tertera disana. "UOOHH kau keren sekali Himeko! Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan ini?!" "Usahaku sama sekali tidak sia-sia.. Sebenarnya ini mimpi atau bukan?" Himeko membenamkan wajah di telapak tangannya. Bossun tersenyum senang. "Daijobu, ini bukan mimpi Himeko, lihatlah." Himeko mengangkat wajahnya, teman-temannya sekarang sudah tersenyum ke arahnya. Tapi.. Dimana Switch?

"Oi, ada yang tau dimana Switch?" Tanya Himeko. "Aku tidak tau. Tadi dia sempat memberiku pesan, katanya dia akan pulang lebih cepat malam ini." Jawab Bossun. "Aaa sou ka.. Mungkin dia kelelahan karna menonton konser Momoka kemarin. Yosh! Ayo kita lanjut!" "Hai!" Yang lain berteriak. Mereka mulai berjalan lagi, tapi Bossun terlihat sedikit muram. Tadi Switch memberi e-mail tanpa emoticon sedikitpun. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dia?

~ to b continued ~

160 viewers? ^w^ i love you much, reader-san!

Arigato ya Panda Dayo and Azunyan! ^w^ mudah-mudahan kalian dan minna-san menyukai chapter ini! Maaf karna agak aneh... Ayo reader-san mari-mari review nya (~+-+)~ jangan segan-segan untuk kasih saran thdp fanfic ini! Dan, aku pengen tanya sama minna-san nih lebih baik akhirnya Switch sama Momoka atau Reiko? :D aku sih yang mana aja boleh jadi aku kasih semua keputusan sama kalian! Silakan kasitau lewat review ;)

Maaf telat update (~ +_+)~ aku jadi suka nonton running man lewat youtube, main subway surfers dan writers block menyebalkan.

Aku pamit dulu!


	9. BossuHime

Happy New Year reader-san! :D

~Keesokan harinyaaa~

Himeko sedang di kamarnya membaca manga ketika makhluk berambut panjang berkacamata dan memegang laptop berdiri di hadapannya. '(Himekooo~)' "HIIII!" Teriak Himeko. "BAKA! Mana ada setan yang ngomong pakai laptop?! Apa kau ketularan virus Yuki?! Dan bagaimana kau bisa sampai sini?!" Himeko mengeluarkan berbagai macam tsukkomi. '(Aku menggunakan salah satu kreasiku, human launcher 1234-)' "yayaya aku tau itu pasti salah satu kreasi anehmu. Untuk apa kau kesini?" Tanya Himeko. '(Aku kesini untuk nanya kamu, apa benar kau suka Bossun?)' Switch membalikkan. Himeko terdiam.

'(Kalau iya, kau harus segera memberitahunya. Jangan sampai kejadian di chapter akhir manganya benar-benar terjadi.)' "Udahan dong mecahin tembok keempat nya!" Himeko mendesah, dan dalam sekali dalam seumur hidup, ia curhat dengan setan otaku. "Aku sebenarnya suka sama dia, tapi sepertinya dia gak merasa sama terhadap aku. Lagipula aku takut perasaan ku bisa ngerusak persahabatan kita." Himeko menatap lantai. '(Baiklah, aku akan merencanakan kencan untuk kalian besok.)' Ucap Switch. "T-tapi, untuk apa?" Tanya Himeko. '(Kalau kau tidak akan memberitaunya, setidaknya yang bisa kulakukan untukmu adalah menyatukan kalian untuk sehari. Sebenarnya aku suka sekali pair BossuHime, aku mereview hampir semua fanfiction BossuHime bahkan yang rate M-.)' "Urusai!" '(Baiklah, aku akan beritahu Bossun untuk pergi ke taman besok. Dan jangan lupa pakai gaun putih yang waktu itu.)' Switch lalu melompat turun dari jendela seperti ninja. "Oi Switch, kenapa aku harus pakai gaun putih-?" Himeko berelari ke arah jendela, tapi Switch sudah hilang.

"Hime, apa sesuatu terjadi?" Tanya ibunya, memasuki kamar. "Ah, tidak tidak, tadi aku sedang telpon." "Oh, baiklah."

Belakangan ini Bossun tidak bisa menghubungi Switch sama sekali. E-mail nya tidak pernah dibalas, Switch menghilang begitu saja dan dia bahkan tidak tau alasannya.

Saat dia terbangun siang ini, Bossun mendapati sebuah kertas tergeletak di meja belajarnya. Isinya:

Bossu~n \(o' _ 'o)/ datanglah ke taman xxxxx hari ini (~^o^)~ atau aku akan membunuh Himekooooo (- _ -)9 -Anonymous

'Apa yang Switch lakukan? Sudah jelas ini dia.' Pikir Bossun. 'Ah mungkin dia hanya ingin bertemu denganku.' Bossun penasaran kenapa, tapi dia senang, akhirnya sahabatnya itu kembali normal.

Dia lalu bergegas pergi ke taman.

~ketika sampai~

"Mm?" Gumam Bossun. "Eh?" Gumam Himeko. "Kenapa kau disini?! Apa kau mengikutiku? Dan kenapa kau pakai gaun putih?" Tuduh Bossun. "T-tentu saja tidak! Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" Tanya Himeko. "Aku disuruh kesini oleh Switch, omong-omong dimana otaku itu?"

Dibalik semak-semak, ternyata ada Switch dan Rumi yang sedang mengintai. Tadi ketika Switch berkata bahwa kakaknya dan Himeko akan berkencan, Rumi langsung meminta untuk ikut mengintai. "Tumben sekali mereka berkencan, kukira onii-chan sangat buta soal cinta." Ucap Rumi. '(Sebenarnya, Himeko yang sadar dia menyukai kakamu, jadi aku melaksanakan kencan ini untuk mereka.)' "Apa? Himeko-chan menyukai kakakku? Aku tidak pernah menduga!" Rumi terkejut.

"Apa dia tidak datang? Baiklah aku pulang saja." Ujar Bossun. "T-tunggu!" Himeko menarik tangan Bossun. Bossun menoleh, "ada apa?" Himeko blush. "A-aku.." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Switch di kuping kanan nya. '(Himeko, ajaklah dia ke suatu tempat.)' "A... AYO KE TIMEZONE!" Himeko berseru. "Haa? Apa kau anak kecil?" Tanya Bossun, tapi Himeko sudah keburu menariknya pergi.

'(Aaa ini mulai menarik.)' Kata Switch. "Kalau boleh tau Switch, kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Rumi. "Membuat onii-chan dan Himeko-chan berkencan maksudnya. Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Switch terdiam. Sebenarnya Switch tidak tau siapa yang harus dia pilih. Dia menyukai Momoka, tapi dia juga menyukai Reiko, dan ketika dia memikirkan itu, pikiran nya kembali terlintas pada Sawa. Intinya, dia tidak tau harus memilih apa dan siapa. Dan dia pikir, daripada pusing memikirkan masalah cinta, lebih baik membantu yang lain mewujudkan hal itu.

"Switch-kun?" Tanya Rumi. '(Aku punya ide, tunggulah disini.)' Switch meninggalkan Rumi. "T-tunggu, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Hup!" Bossun melempar bola basket terakhirnya. "Himeko! Bola basketku semuanya masuk ring!" "Ohya?" Bossun mengangguk. Mereka lalu tos tiga kali, "ai ai ai!"

"Pffttt aku mulai lapar, bagaimana kalau kita beli takoyaki?" Tanya Bossun nyengir. "Boleh-boleh, aku juga mulai lapar." Jawab Himeko. Mereka lalu pergi keluar gedung dan membeli takoyaki.

"Ahh takoyaki gurita ini benar-benar enak!" Ucap Himeko. "Mm-" gumam Bossun mulutnya penuh dengan takoyaki. Tau-tau Himeko melihat sebuah sepeda terpakir disana dengan surat yang ditujukan pada mereka. "Eh Himeko, ada tempat karaoke tuh disana, yuk pergi!" Seru Bossun. "Switch..." "Hm?" "Switch menyuruh kita naik sepeda ini untuk pergi kemana-mana." Himeko menunjuk ke sepeda yang terpakir di hadapan mereka. "Heeh? Mengapa dia melakukan itu? Apa dia sengaja ingin kita jalan-jalan bersama?" Tanya Bossun. Himeko blush, "sudahlah! Ayo kita naik aja. Aku yang dibonceng!" "Eeeh?"

Sementara itu...

Yuki sedang berjalan menelusuri kota ketika dia berpapasan dengan perempuan cantik berambut oren.

"Momoka-san?" Tanya Yuki. "Ah kamu teman Switch, Yuki-san kan? Ohayo! Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini." Ucap Momoka. "Ohayo, Momoka-san." Tau-tau Reiko teringat kejadian kemarin saat Switch tiba-tiba meninggalkannya. Dia berpikir mungkin itu ada hubungannya dengan Momoka. "Momoka-san, boleh bicara sebentar?" Tanya Yuki. Momoka mengangguk, "ya, sebenarnya aku juga ingin berbicara denganmu. Ayo kita ke toko es krim sebelah sana!"

*di toko es krim*

"Kau beneran tidak ingin memesan apa-apa Yuki-san?" Tanya Momoka sambil menjilat es krim coklat nya. "Tidak, arigato gozaimasu." Jawab Reiko, mengamati Momoka. 'Dia sangat imut, pantas saja Switch menyukainya.' Pikir Reiko. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Mereka berdua bertanya serempak. "Ah gomenasai, kau duluan Yuki-san." Ujar Momoka. Reiko mengangguk, "sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Switch-kun kemarin? Kemarin ketika Switch-kun balik kepadaku.." Yuki mulai mengulang kejadian kemarin. "Mm.." Gumam Momoka, lalu ikut menceritakan apa yang dilakukannya bersama Switch kemarin. "Gomenasai Yuki-san, kalau bukan karna aku, mungkin dia tidak akan berkata sekejam itu padamu." Momoka menundukkan kepala. "Ah tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kau juga pasti sakit hati." Jawab Yuki tulus. "Yuki-san." Kata Momoka. "Daripada kita bersedih-sedih, ayo kita berkuliner. Aku pingin tau lebih banyak tentangmu!" "T-tapi Momoka-san kan artis.." Mendengar itu, Momoka langsung mengubah penampilannya menjadi seperti waktu kemarin. Sweater biru, kacamata dan rambut dikuncir satu. Yuki hanya bisa melongo melihat transformasi artis ini.

"Untuk hari ini, mari jangan anggap aku artis. Hari ini kita hanya gadis biasa yang berteman!"

Momoka lalu menarik Yuki keluar dari toko es krim.

_ Balik ke Bossun & Himeko_

"I know what it feels like, come on make me feel alive ~" nyanyi Himeko. Musik seru kemudian terpancar lewat speaker. Bossun mulai berdiri dan berjoget seperti dalam diskotik. "Apa yang kau lakukan, baka?!" Tanya Himeko. "Menari tentunya, ayo ikut!" Ajak Bossun. "Tidak akan pernah." Jawab Himeko, dia tidak ingin terlihat kayak orang bodoh seperti Bossun. "Ayolah~ sesekali bersenang-senang sedikit~" Bossun lalu menarik tangan Himeko hingga berdiri dan kembali joget. Himeko menari dengan canggung sebentar, tapi lalu mulai menghayatinya dan berdansa dengan heboh bersama Bossun.

"UOO Himeko-chan keren sekali! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya menari seperti itu!" Seru Rumi. '(Aku juga.)' Jawab Switch sambil sibuk merekam mereka lewat laptop.

*malam hari*

Yuki sedang melihat-lihat foto-foto yang tadi diambilnya bersama Momoka lewat ponsel. Mereka tadi sempat ke kafe hello kitty dan bikin kue bersama, itu pertama kalinya Yuki menggunakan celemek warna pink. Lalu Momoka merias wajah Reiko dengan koleksi makeup nya, Yuki mengajak Momoka nonton film horor dan sempat membuat Momoka ketakutan karna mulutnya yang 'berlumuran darah' setelah makan es krim buah naga. Intinya, mereka sangat bersenang-senang hari itu. Selama ini, Yuki tidak pernah membayangkan dapat menghabiskan waktu atau berteman bersama aktris yang diidolakan nya. Semuanya terasa tidak nyata.

"Arigato Momoka-san," Ucap Reiko. "Aku bersenang-senang hari ini." "Sama, aku juga." Jawab Momoka, lalu wajahnya terlihat muram. "Yuki-san." Katanya, membuat Yuki menoleh. "Siapapun yang akan dipilih Switch-kun, kita akan tetap berteman kan?" Tanya Momoka. Yuki terdiam, lalu menunduk terhadap lantai. "Hai." Jawabnya, lalu tersenyum pada Momoka. Momoka tersenyum balik. Dan begitulah mereka mengakhiri perjalanan mereka.

"Aaa hari ini menyenangkan sekali!" Sahut Himeko. Bossun mengangguk setuju, lalu kembali naik ke sepedanya. "Ayo, kuantar kau pulang." Himeko blush, "tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Bossun menatap Himeko bosan, "gak usah sok alim, udah sini aku bonceng." "Serius?" "Iya." "Yaudah." Himeko menaiki sepeda dibelakang Bossun. Bossun lalu mulai mengayuh pelan sepeda tersebut menuju rumah Himeko. "Omong-omong, sepeda ini milik siapa ya? Tidak mungkin ini milik Switch, dia bilang dia tidak punya sepeda." Tanya Bossun. "Aku juga gak tau." Jawab Himeko. Tau-tau mereka mendengar suara teriakan dari jauh dan menoleh. Seorang gadis berkuncir dua dengan baju kodok dan topi rupanya sedang mengejar mereka. "Ternyata kalian yang mencuri sepedaku! Aku mencarinya kemana-mana dari tadi siang tau! Balikin!" Teriaknya. "KYAAA Bossun! Cepetan ngayuhnya!" Teriak Himeko. "Iya, iya ini juga udah cepet banget!" Sahut Bossun balik. Himeko memperhatikan wajah Bossun dari belakang lalu dia tertawa. "Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan?!" Bossun panik dan bingung. "Wajahmu lucu sekali ketika panik! Ahahahaha!" Himeko tertawa. "Urusai! Ini semua gara-gara Switch! Kenapa juga dia nyuri sepeda orang?!"

"Tuh kan! Mereka jadi dikejar-kejar si cewek tadi.. Siapa namanya?" Tanya Rumi, dia dan Switch sedang memperhatikan mereka dari belakang sebuah tembok. '(Kamizuriya Hanako. Umur 29 tahun tapi masih suka naik sepeda dan bersikap seperti anak kecil.)' "Intinya, dia Kamizuriya dan bagaimana kita bisa menghentikannya?!" Tanya Rumi panik. '(Tenang saja, itu bisa diatur nanti. Sekarang perhatikan Himeko dan onii-chan mu.)' Rumi menatap mereka berdua. Rok Himeko sedang melayang-layang kecil dan rambut mereka berterbangan. "UOOO!" Ucap Rumi. "Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang sedang kawin lari! Sasuga Switch!" Kacamata Switch berkilat-kilat dan dia langsung memotret mereka pakai kamera.

Hanako terengah-engah menatap para 'pencuri' sepedanya menghilang di kejauhan. "Sudahlah Hanako, ayo kita pulang saja. Besok kamu akan bertemu laki-laki yang aku sarankan untukmu." Kata Aiko Kamizuriya, kakak dan sahabat dari Hanako. "Urusai! Kenapa kau masih saja menjodoh-jodohkanku dengan laki-laki lain?" Ujar Hanako. "Kau tidak akan bisa hidup sendiri dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan mu Hana! Itulah sebabnya aku mencoba mencarikan jodoh untukmu!" "Sudahlah, aku sudah muak dengan ini. Ayo pulang kerumah!" Hanako mulai berbalik meninggalkan mereka. Aiko hanya bisa mendesah dan mengikutinya.

"Huh.. Apa kita sudah berhasil lolos darinya?" Tanya Bossun, peluh membanjiri wajahnya. "Iya, dia sudah menghilang!" "Horeee!" Mereka bersorak. "Ah kita sudah sampai." Ujar Bossun. Himeko segera turun dari sepeda.

"Baiklah aku akan pulang sekarang." Ucap Bossun. "Tunggu! Jangan pulang dulu!" Teriak Himeko. "Ada apa?" Himeko tidak akan menyia-nyiakan bantuan Switch. Hanya ini waktu yang paling tepat untuk menyatakan cinta. "A-Aku suka sama kamu." Kata Himeko. "Dan dalam artian suka yaitu suka terhadap lawan jenis." Dibalik semak-semak, Rumi dan Switch sedang banjir keringat dan berusaha tidak berkata apa-apa saking terkejutnya. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa menyusul Bossun dan Himeko sejauh itu.

Bossun tercengang menatap Himeko. "Aku tau mungkin kau tidak merasa sama terhadapku, tapi aku hanya ingin kasitau kamu." Lanjut Himeko. "Meskipun begitu, kita tetap temenan ya?" Bossun masih tercengang, lalu bibirnya perlahan membentuk senyum. "Ya. Kita sahabat." Bossun nyengir. Himeko tersenyum balik, akhirnya ia melakukannya juga. Dunianya terasa lebih ringan sekarang. Sejenak Bossun merasa terpesona pada senyumnya, lalu segera tersadar dan naik ke sepeda. "Sampai ketemu, Himeko." "Hai, ja ne!" Himeko memperhatikan sepeda yang mulai menghilang di kejauhan, lalu masuk kedalam rumah.

*di rumah Bossun*

"Sepeda siapa yang kau bawa tadi, Yuusuke?" Tanya Akane. Rumi sejak pulang hanya duduk di sofa dengan wajah tercengang dan sekarang kakaknya pulang dengan sepeda orang, benar-benar anak-anak yang aneh. "Itu sepeda colongan Switch, akan kuberi padanya besok. Ja, aku mau tidur." Bossun lalu masuk kamar sambil tersenyum samar.

Yoroshiku de! :D kemarin tanggal 30 Desember 2014, aku berangkat ke Bandung untuk merayakan tahun baru bersama teman & keluarga. Asyik kan? ^^V aku dibangunin jam 4 pagi, tapi karna keasyikan denger lagu, aku jadi tidur jam 3 T.T *leh, malah curhat*

Oh iya, Hanako dan Aiko itu OC, tapi tenang aja mereka gak akan menguasai cerita ini. Mungkin cuma keluar beberapa kali untuk sebuah peran ^^V siapa yang bisa tebak perannya hayooo (~^o^)~ berhubungan sama guru-guru Kaimei loh! Silakan ditebak *wehehe susah nih*! Dan lagu yang Himeko nyanyikan itu judulnya Alive yang dipopulerkan oleh Krewella (^o^)V

Arigato palvection ~ lha kenapa di skip bagian MomokaxSwitch nya? XD! Oh iya, makasih ya karna udah ngefollow ~ aku seneng banget *bungkuk 3x*

Arigato Azunyan :3 wahh Azunyan dulunya author ya.. Sugoi! :3 aku juga dulu sering main kawin-kawinan sama sodara, aku selalu jadi pengantin nya -.-v dan kalau main dokter-dokteran pasti pada rebutan jadi dokter. Sweet memories deh pokoknya XD *curhat lagi -_-'* sebenarnya aku kepikiran sih mau istirahat tapi aku pengen selesain ini fanfiction selagi masih liburan XD makasih ya perhatiannya! Aaa aku gak tau kalau aku memang ada kemajuan atau nggak, tapi kalau iya, sebagian besar juga karna reviewmu :3 arigatouuu~

Dan- arigato In-chan ^^ wah jadi bingung nih mau Momoka atau Reiko :v aku akan memutuskan next chap muahahaha~ dan terima kasih karna telah membuat angka review ku jadi sepuluh T.T kamu keren ~

Bagi reader-san yang belum ngevote, masih ada waktu lhooo :D silakan kasitau lewat review! Mudah-mudahan kalian suka chapter ini walaupun aneh +_+ menurutku Himeko bakalan cakep kalau pakai gaun putih ~

221 viewers? arigato gozaimasu! R&R pls!

Disclaimer: Aku tidak memiliki Sket Dance atau lagunya~


	10. Pilihanku

Chapter 9 aneh T^T gomenasai desu!

"Jadi, bagaimana kencan mu dengan pria itu?" Tanya Aiko. "Dia sama saja dengan pria-pria sok keren yang selalu kau kirimkan padaku, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik." Jawab Hanako. "Kau ini.." Tau-tau mereka mendengar suara pintu rumah diketuk. "Ya?" Tanya Aiko seraya membuka pintu. Disana terpampang dua wajah yang tidak dikenalinya. Yang satu terlihat menyeramkan, yang satu lehernya tergantung laptop dan sedang memegang sepeda. "Siapa kalian?" Tanyanya. '(Namaku Usui Kazuyoshi tapi kau boleh memanggilku Switch (^o^)V aku kesini untuk mengembalikan sepeda adikmu.)' "Lalu yang ini?" Tanya Aiko. '(Namanya Junichi Son, tapi aku memanggilnya J-Son sensei (/\•w•))' Jawab Switch.

"Siapa yang datang?" Hanako muncul di pintu. Lalu matanya langsung berbinar-binar melihat apa yang dibawa Switch. "Ah sepedaku! Terima kasih karna telah mengembalikannya! Ayo masuk-masuk!" Ajaknya, sama sekali tidak tau bahwa Switch lah pencuri asli sepeda nya. '(Arigato gozaimasu. (^w^)V),' Jawab Switch lalu menjejakkan kaki kedalam rumah.

Dibalik semak-semak, empat wajah lain ternyata sedang mengintai mereka. "Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di rumah keluarga Uzikamiru?" Tanya Chuma-sensei malas. "Bukan itu, namanya Kizukimaru!" Sahut Remi onee-san. "Namanya Kamizuriya!" Teriak Suzu kesal. Disampingnya terdapat Yamanobe-sensei yang terlihat bingung. "Tadi kita tidak sengaja bertemu..."

Flashback

Chuma, Suzu dan Remi sedang jalan-jalan dalam sebuah gang kecil. Tadi Suzu sempat meminta Remi menemani mereka pergi ke kebun binatang dan sekarang mereka sedang mau makan siang. Chuma sampai harus meminta maaf pada Remi onee-san karna harus lagi-lagi menemani Suzu. Tau-tau mereka berpapasan dengan guru pemilik suara cempreng. "Chuma dan Remi?" Tanya Yamanobe kaget. "Aaa Yamanobe, ohayo." Jawab Chuma biasa. "Yamanobe-sensei! Ohayou!" Sapa Remi.

"Halo." Suara gelap tau-tau terdengar dari belakang mereka. "J-Son sensei dan.. Switch?" '(Ohayo sensei, Suzu!)' "Sedang apa kau dengan J-Son sensei?" Tanya Remi penasaran. '(Ah tidak apa-apa. Tadi kita sempat bertemu dan akhirnya berjalan-jalan bersama sebentar. Betul kan?)' Switch menengok pada J-Son. Ia menatap balik lalu berkata, "ya." '(Yosh, kita pergi dulu ya~)' "Ja..." Ucap J-Son lalu mereka berlalu.

Para guru-guru saling lirik. Mereka merasa tingkah keduanya aneh, dan memutuskan mengikuti mereka sampai ke rumah klan Kamizuriya. Switch sebenarnya mendengar percakapan kakak beradik Kamizuriya semalam dan berpikir mungkin ini kesempatan bagus untuk membantu J-Son sensei mencari jodoh, jadi ia mengajaknya ikut kesana. Switch bahkan sudah tau bahwa mereka sedang di intai guru-guru dan Suzu.

~End flashback~

"Oooo jadi kau Switch-kun, lalu siapa pria menyeramkan di sebelahmu?" Tanya Hanako ceria. Hati J-Son sensei yang rapuh seketika hancur berkeping-keping mendengar komentar Hanako. Mereka telah diajak makan siang bersama oleh Hanako tadi dan mereka telah menyetujui.

"D-daijobu ka..?" Aiko kaget melihat J-Son tertunduk dengan aura gelap berkisar di sekitar kepalanya. '(Tampangnya memang menyeramkan, tapi J-Son sensei memiliki hati yang sangat rapuh (^o^)V disakiti sedikit saja, hatinya bisa pecah berkeping-keping. Jadi mohon maklumi sikapnya yang sering sakit hati.)' Jelas Switch, lalu mukanya membiru melihat Hanako yang sudah tersenyum sendiri.

*setelah makan*

"Onee-san, boleh tidak aku mengajak J-Son sensei pergi ke taman bermain?" Tanya Hanako. "Eh? Baiklah tapi jangan pulang malam-malam." "Oke, ayo pergi!" Hanako lalu menyeret J-Son keluar rumah. '(Aiko-san, aku pamit dulu ya.)' Tukas Switch. "Hai. Maafin sikap Hanako ya, dia benar-benar seperti anak-anak. Padahal umurnya sudah 29 tahun." '(Tidak apa-apa Aiko-san. Ja!)' Switch berlalu menuju taman dan menghampiri para pengintainya. "B-bagaimana bisa kau.." '(Mari makan siang, aku akan jelaskan semuanya.)' Switch lalu berjalan pergi. 'Anak yang menyeramkan..' Pikir mereka.

*di restoran*

"Jadi kau menjodohkan J-Son sensei dengan Hanako.." Gumam Remi sambil menyeruput mi ramen. '(Hai, tapi habis ini aku akan jalan-jalan, jadi kalian tolong jaga J-Son sensei ya. (~O_O)~)' "Serahkan pada kami, Switch-kun. Kita pasti akan menjaganya dan memastikan dia beneran pacaran dengan Hanako-san!" Jawab Yamanobe Kunio. "Hahh ini merepotkan tapi aku mungkin bisa membantu.." Timpal Chuu-san. '(Arigato Chuu-san \(•_•\), sekarang aku akan pergi dulu. Ja!)' Sahut Switch lalu pergi meninggalkan restoran.

"Yosh! Ayo kita bantu J-Son sensei memenangkan hati Hanako-chan! Semuanya denganku?" Tanya onee-san semangat. "Hai!" Jawab Suzu dan Yamanobe. "H-hai.." -» '(Chuu-san :D)'

Switch sedang membeli baterai untuk laptopnya ketika tiba-tiba...

"Switch!" Ucap Bossun. '(Bossun!)' Sahut Switch balik. "Sedang apa kau disini? Apa kau kehabisan cadangan baterai?" Tanyanya. '(Hai. Baterai yang kupakai sekarang untuk laptopku adalah baterai terakhir.)' "Aaa sou ka. Lalu, apa kau sudah mengembalikan sepeda itu pada perempuan pemiliknya?" Tadi pagi, Bossun sudah 'capek-capek' mengantar sepeda itu kerumah Switch untuk dikembalikan pada Hanako.

'(Tentu saja sudah, kau tidak usah khawatir. Oh arigato gozaimasu.)' Jawab Switch seraya mengambil baterai. "Kau jahat sekali dengannya, bagaimana bisa kau mencuri sepeda seorang anak SMP untuk dipakai olehku dan Himeko. Kau bahkan tidak membayar." Ujar Bossun, lalu terdiam seakan teringat kejadian kemarin. Switch sepertinya juga begitu, lalu mereka berjalan keluar toko dalam diam. "Ne Switch, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ucap Bossun, lalu menatap sekelilingnya yang ramai. "Tapi tidak disini."

-taman bermain-

"J-Son sensei, apa yang harus kita mainkan pertama?" Tanya Hanako. Mereka berdua tampak bingung. Dari balik semak-semak, empat sosok familier kembali menampakkan kehadirannya. "Loh, kenapa mereka diam saja?" Tanya Remi. "Sepertinya mereka bingung harus main apa." Jawab Suzu. "Aku tau!" Sahut Yamanobe tiba-tiba, lalu beranjak dari tempat umpat nya menuju mereka. "Semoga beruntung, Yamanobe sensei!" Bisik Remi onee-san.

"Apa kalian berdua bingung harus bermain apa?" Tanya Yamanobe, muncul didepan mereka berdua secara tiba-tiba. J-Son terkejut, "Yamano-" tapi Yamanobe sudah keburu mendekap mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Hanako menatap dengan bingung ketika dia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga J-Son sensei. J-Son lalu menganggukkan kepala dan memutuskan ikut dalam sandiwara ini. "Apa kalian bingung harus bermain apa?" Ulang Yamanobe. Kali ini, Hana mengangguk. "Kalau begitu.." Ucap Yamanobe. "Bermainlah bersamaku!"

Tau-tau Yamanobe mengeluarkan sepatu bentuk kaki bebek yang biasa kita gunakan untuk berenang, sebuah jaring dengan paku-paku aneh di pinggirannya dan bola voli. "Mari bermain Genesis!" Teriaknya. "Genesis?"

~Balik ke Bossun dan Switch~

'(Jadi Himeko menembakmu.)' Ucap Switch, menatap bayangan dirinya di sungai. "Ya, aku juga tidak menyangka." Jawab Bossun sambil bersandar di pagar yang ada di pinggir sungai. "Tapi kita tetap berteman kok." Disitu hanya sedikit orang yang melihat-lihat atau berlalu lalang, jadi mereka telah memutuskan untuk berbicara sekaligus istirahat disini. '(Soal itu, sebenarnya aku sudah tau. Aku yang ingin membantu Himeko mendekatimu, jadi aku mengintai kalian semalaman bersama Rumi.)' Ujar Switch. "Haa? Rumi juga? Pantas saja dia melihatku dengan tatapan aneh pagi ini." Jawab Bossun. "Jadi dia juga tau?" '(Tentu saja. Kameraku ada bersamanya sekarang. Ada banyak foto kita semua selama libur musim panas yang tersimpan disitu. Kuberikan padanya karna dia ingin melihat-lihat.)'

Mereka berdua terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. "Sebenarnya Switch, ada hal lain yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Ucap Bossun, membuat Switch menoleh. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di festival musim panas?" Tanya Bossun. "Email yang kau kirim padaku sangat singkat, dan kau juga pergi tanpa alasan. Pasti sesuatu terjadi, kan?" Switch menatap Bossun datar, menimbang-nimbang apa ia harus memberitahunya. Tapi akhirnya, ia melakukannya juga.

"Jadi kau bingung memilih antara Momoka, Yuki atau teman masa kecilmu. Itu pilihan yang susah." Ucap Bossun. Switch mengangguk, '(aku ingin mencoba memilih antara Momoka atau Yuki, tapi aku juga tidak bisa melupakan Sawa begitu saja.)' Bossun lalu sadar, ia baru pertama kali berbicara soal cinta dengan sahabatnya ini. Dia merangkul Switch dan menatap bayangan mereka berdua di sungai.

"Kalau menurutku, lebih baik kau memilih sesuatu yang baru. Kau harus lebih banyak move on dari masa lalu mu. Kau harus tau, teman masa kecilmu tidak akan bisa kembali dalam sekejap mata hanya karena kau menginginkannya." Ucap Bossun. "Lagipula, kau tidak harus melupakannya. Ingatlah dia sebagai teman masa kecil yang dulu pernah kau sukai. Hargailah dia, tapi jangan terus memikirkan dia, ada dua cewek yang sedang menunggumu." '(Mereka tidak menganggapku seperti itu.)' Tolak Switch. '(Lagipula aku tidak sekuat yang kau kira.)' "Ushashasha, jangan berkecil hatilah, aku yakin kamu bisa melaluinya. Berjuanglah demi orang-orang yang kau sayangi." Jawab Bossun nyengir. Switch terdiam, '(baiklah aku akan pikir-pikir lagi.)' "Nah gitu dong, semangat! Yuk aku traktir es krim!"

~(^w^)V~

Hanako menyeka keringat dari dahinya. Permainan Genesis tadi benar-benar menguras tenaga, tapi dia suka melakukannya. 'Sekarang dimana si Yamanobe sensei itu?' Pikir Hanako. "J-Son sensei, apa kau lihat dimana- UEHH?!" Hanako terkejut melihat J-Son yang ngos-ngosan berat akibat permainan tadi. "T-tunggu disini, sensei! Aku akan membelikanmu minuman!" Sahut Hanako dan melesat pergi.

*dibalik semak-semak*

"Apa pekerjaanku bagus?" Tanya Yamanobe sensei. "Bagus sekali Yamanobe sensei!" Ucap Remi. "Bagus sih, cuma J-Son sensei jadi kecapekan begitu." Gumam Suzu.

"Nih." Hanako menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada J-Son. "Arigato..." Jawabnya. Hanako tertawa kecil melihat reaksi J-Son. "J-Son sensei," Ucap Hanako. "Ayo kita main lagi!" J-Son menatap wajahnya sejenak, lalu mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Hanako menuju wahana selanjutnya.

*malam*

Switch sedang berjalan-jalan ketika melihat taman tempat dia dan Yuki pernah bermain bersama. Dia tersenyum samar mengenangnya, lalu mendadak teringat percakapannya dengan Bossun tadi siang. "Switch-kun?" Switch menoleh ke sumber suara. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini malam-malam?" Momoka tau-tau sudah ada didepannya, disebelahnya terdapat Reiko yang menatapnya aneh. '(Aku sedang jalan-jalan. Kalian sendiri, bagaimana bisa jalan-jalan berdua?)' Tanya Switch. "Ah tadi kita sempat bertemu dan akhirnya belanja bareng. Ya kan Yuki-san?" Tanya Momoka. Yuki mengangguk, "baiklah kita pergi dulu, ja." Tapi Momoka menangkap bahunya. "Tunggu dulu Yuki-san." Ujar Momoka, lalu dia menatap Switch serius.

"Switch-kun." Panggil Momoka. "Aku dan Yuki sudah banyak berbicara soal ini, dan sepertinya kita berdua.. Menyukaimu."

"M-momoka san!" Yuki sangat kaget ketika Momoka tiba-tiba mengumumkan nya didepan Switch. "Itu benar." Sahut Momoka lagi. "Tapi aku ikhlas kalau kau memilih Yuki-san daripada aku. Aku orang yang sangat egois. Aku sampai memisahkan kalian berdua karna cemburu, aku tidak pantas dipilih." Momoka membenamkan muka di telapak tangannya dan mulai terisak.

Reiko mengelus pundak Momoka. "Daijobu Momoka-san, aku sudah bilang itu bukan salahmu. Momoka-san jangan merendahkan diri." Ucapnya.

"Jadi Switch-kun, siapa yang akan kau pilih?" Ulang Momoka setelah tenang. Switch terdiam menatap mereka berdua. Tadi dia berkata pada Bossun bahwa mereka tidak merasa seperti itu padanya, dan sekarang mereka berdua sedang berdiri dihadapannya, masing-masing mengaku menyukainya.

Apa dia harus memilih Momoka yang kawaii dan keibuan, atau Reiko yang seram dan sederhana?

'Lebih baik kau memilih sesuatu yang baru.' Kata-kata Bossun kembali terngiang di kepala Switch.

'(Aku pilih...)'

"Ahh hari ini menyenangkan sekali, bukan begitu J-Son sensei?" Hanako mencaplok takoyaki ayam yang tinggal satu. J-Son sensei mengangguk. "Mm." Gumamnya. "Kapan-kapan ayo kesini lagi." Ucap Hanako. "Mm ini sangat enak." J-Son memperhatikan Hanako makan dengan berantakan dan tanpa sadar bibirnya mengulum senyum.

"Ahhh ayo pulang sekarang." Hanako hendak berdiri tapi ditahan oleh J-Son. "Chotto matte." Katanya. "Ada apa?" J-Son tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berawarna merah berisi cincin emas. Hanako blush. "I-Ini.." "Hanako-san, will you marry me?" Tanya J-Son. "K-kenapa mendadak sekali?" "Tadi sebenarnya Switch-kun memang sengaja membawaku ke rumahmu agar kita bisa bertemu. Kudengar kau tidak cocok dengan laki-laki manapun yang dijodohkan oleh kakakmu, aku pun juga sama. Semua perempuan yang aku dekati selalu lari bila melihat wajahku, tapi, kamu menerimaku apa adanya." Ucap J-Son. "Aku senang sekali menghabiskan waktu denganmu hari ini. Jadi aku memutuskan tidak akan mengulur waktu lagi. Tolong berilah aku jawaban."

Mata Hanako berkaca-kaca. "Sejujurnya, aku juga sudah muak dengan segala permainan kakakku," ujar Hanako. "Jadi jawabannya... Iya." Saat J-Son menyelipkan cincin itu di jari manis Hanako, tiba-tiba petir menggelegar dan hujan turun dengan deras.

"Ayo kita cari tempat berteduh." Ujar J-Son, sembari menarik pelan tangan Hanako. Hanako tersenyum senang.

Momoka sedang berjalan pulang ketika tiba-tiba hujan turun. Dia mendongak menatap langit dan tersenyum. "SWITCH BODOH!" Teriaknya sekuat tenaga. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat orang yang dia sukai menembak orang lain, dan dia bahkan tidak merasa sakit.

'Otaku itu benar-benar bisa membuat perasaanku campur aduk.' Pikir Momoka. "Yosh, ayo pulang!" Momoka nyengir lebar, lalu berlari menembus hujan menuju rumah.

Sementara itu, Reiko dan Switch sedang berlindung dibawah atap sebuah toko yang sudah tutup. Mereka belum mengatakan sepatah kata pun sejak mereka resmi berpacaran beberapa menit yang lalu.

'(Yuki-san.)' Switch membuka pembicaraan. Yuki menoleh. '(Walaupun kita sedang berpacaran, aku tidak ingin teman-temanku tau lalu kena serangan jantung. Jadi, apa kita boleh merahasiakan hubungan kita dari depan publik?)' Yuki menatapnya sesaat, lalu mendengus terhadap lantai. "Tenang saja Switch-kun, aku bukan tipe yang tidak pedulian oleh teman-temanku. Mereka pasti akan pingsan bila tau aku berpacaran dengan seorang otaku." Jawab Yuki. Switch mengangguk.

'(Baiklah, ayo kita pulang. Hujannya sudah berhenti.)' Yuki mengangguk, dan mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Yuki memperhatikan tangan mereka yang saling terkait. "Switch-kun, ini bukan hanya akting kan?" Tanya Yuki memastikan. Switch menoleh, '(Tentu saja tidak, kau benar-benar pacarku sekarang.)' Mereka berdua tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

~~~V

Arigato palvection karna udah ngereview ya! XO wah cerita ini gak jadi aku selesain sebelum sekolah T_T besok aku udah masuk, jadi aku akan semakin ngaret dalam membuat chapter. Gomenasai! Aku akan coba update secepat mungkin, karna aku gak mau cerita pertamaku discontinue karna sekolah T.T mohon doanya ~

Juga, maaf karna udah asal menambahkan OC tanpa permisi T_T aku kasihan sama J-Son sensei yang tak kunjung menikah, jadi aku tambahin disini. Aneh ya? Gomenasai ._. Dan ya, Switch akhirnya jadian dengan Reiko. Maaf bagi fans-fans Momoka yang membaca cerita ini tapi kayaknya lebih banyak fans YukixSwitch ~

Yosh, aku pamit dulu! Arigato gozaimasu. R&R plis!

Disclaimer: Shinohara Kenta ~


	11. Kesadaran diri

Malam itu, Bossun dan Rumi sedang menonton film horor diruang tengah ketika HP Bossun berbunyi. 'Switch?' Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Bossu~n aku punya kabar untukmu... \(^o^)/" 'kabar apa?' Pikir Bossun bingung. "J-Son sensei akan menikah! ( 'o^)V" "APAAAAAA?!" Teriak Bossun, membangunkan Rumi yang ternyata sudah tertidur di sofa. "N-nani?!" Tanya Rumi. Bossun langsung mengetik dalam kecepatan tinggi.

"Apa? Kapan? Bagaimana bisa? Dan bagaimana kau tau?" *bip!* Pesan dari Switch. 'Cepat sekali!' "Tentu saja aku tau (~í _ ì)~ aku tidak tau kapan pastinya, tapi dia akan menikah dengan gadis yang sepedanya kucuri (' w ')V omong-omong, kau orang pertama yang kuberitau soal ini." 'Dunia ini ternyata sempit sekali!' Pikir Bossun, masih dalam keadaan shock. "Onii-chan, ada masalah apa?" Tanya Rumi, mengucek matanya. Bossun menatap adiknya, lalu kembali teringat ucapan Switch tadi siang. "Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya. "Maaf aku membangunkanmu. Tadi siang, Switch bilang dia meminjamkan kameranya kepadamu?" "Ah iya. Ada dikamarku. Kenapa?" "Aku akan mengambilnya." Bossun melesat menuju kamar Rumi.

Ia lalu keluar membawa sebuah kamera. "Apa yang kau lakukan onii-chan? Aku belum selesai melihat-lihat!" "Aku akan kembalikan padamu besok. Sekarang tidurlah." Bossun mematikan tv dan masuk ke kamarnya. 'Onii-chan benar-benar aneh.' Pikir Rumi malas dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk sikat gigi.

Sesampainya dikamar, Bossun langsung mengempaskan diri ke kasur dan menyalakan kamera tersebut. Dia terus melihat-lihat sampai ia menemukan sebuah album yang dinamakan 'Manatsu (musim panas)'. Dia membuka album tersebut dan menemukan foto-foto yang diambil selama musim panas ini. Bossun bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah diam-diam memotret mereka selama ini. 'Dasar otaku, bagaimana ia bisa mengambil foto dari sudut yang begini bagus?' Pikir Bossun. Tau-tau matanya menangkap foto Momoka dipantai saat matahari terbenam. Matanya memicing dan ia buru-buru membuka foto itu. Ia memutar kembali kenangan saat dia dan Himeko duduk dipasir bersama waktu itu. Himeko telah mencoba untuk memegang tangannya.. Kepala Bossun seperti tersambar petir. Tapi sebelum dia dapat mencerna informasi apapun, dia tiba-tiba teringat saat Himeko pingsan dan buru-buru memencet tombol-tombol di hp-nya.

'Tidak! Bagaimana bisa aku lupa untuk menegur Himeko soal kejadian itu?!' Jerit Bossun dalam hati. "Moshi-moshi.." Himeko menjawab telepon dengan uapan dan suara mengantuk, jelas saja dia sudah tidur. "Himeko!" Teriak Bossun. "Eh? Bossun? Ada apa malam-malam begini?" Tanya Himeko. "Himeko bagaimana kau bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku hah?!" Rengek Bossun. "Haa? Apa yang aku sembunyikan darimu?" Tanya Himeko bingung. Apa jangan-jangan Bossun sedang mempermainkannya? Memberinya kejutan tidak lucu seperti waktu itu? "Waktu itu di pantai! Kau menyembunyikan penyakitmu dariku baka!" Sahut Bossun. "Ehh? Tapi itu kan udah lama sekali, kenapa kamu baru ngomel-ngomel sekarang? Dasar telat!" "AKU TIDAK TELAT!" Omel Bossun.

Diujung telpon, Himeko sedang tersenyum mendengar Bossun mengoceh soal dirinya. Dia bisa membayangkan wajah dan kondisi Bossun sekarang. Pasti penampilannya sudah tidak keruan dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya. 'Lagipula bagaimana dia bisa tiba-tiba ingat soal itu? Itu sangat bukan Bossun.' Pikir Himeko. "OI jangan diam saja! Kau mendengarkanku atau tidak?!" Teriakan Bossun kembali menyadarkannya. "Wakatta, wakatta." Jawab Himeko. "Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi, bodoh!" Sahut Bossun. "Hai, hai. Sekarang aku akan tidur." Himeko buru-buru memutuskan sambungan sebelum Bossun sempat berkata lebih lanjut. Ia lalu melihat jam beker, sudah pukul 12.30. Himeko menguap lalu bergegas tidur.

Bossun mengusap air mata yang sudah menetes dari tadi. 'Dasar Himeko baka!' Gerutunya dalam hati. Dia kembali mengempaskan diri diatas kasur dan menelusuri foto-foto. Ketika sampai di foto selanjutnya, Bossun ternganga. Ini foto dia dan Himeko saat naik sepeda. 'Ah betul juga, Switch bilang dia mengintai aku dan Himeko waktu itu.' Bossun teringat. 'Saat dipantai, ternyata Himeko sudah memberi sinyal, aku hanya terlalu bodoh untuk menangkapnya..' Ia juga teringat senyum Himeko sehabis berkata jujur soal perasaannya. 'Apa aku menyukai Himeko?' Tanya Bossun pada diri sendiri.

Sementara itu...

Saaya sedang tiduran dikasur sambil membayangkan wajah Bossun. 'Sampai kapan aku akan memendam perasaan ini?' Pikir Saaya galau. 'Aku pengen kasitau ke Bossun, tapi gimana caranya..?' Saaya mendesah. 'Bossun bodoh!' Saaya mematikan saklar lampu dan tertidur pulas.

*pagi~*

Unyu kemarin baru pulang setelah tur keliling dunia bersama kedua orangtuanya. Kini dia sedang membuka-buka ponselnya saat menerima pesan terbaru dari kepala sekolah. "Nani?" Tanyanya. Dia langsung menyebarkan pesan kepsek pada teman-temannya selaku anggota OSIS.

Isinya:

"Kepada semua murid-murid Kaimei Gakuen. Guru-guru mengundang kalian ke pernikahan J-Son sensei. Ini akan menjadi pernikahan pertama salah satu guru kami yang mengundang murid-murid! Pernikahan akan dilangsungkan di tempat xxxxxx siang hari tanggal xxxxx. Semua yang ingin datang harus membawa undangan yang sudah kami antarkan ke tempat tinggal kalian masing-masing."

Murid-murid tentu kaget mendapat pesan itu. Ini cuplikan beberapa reaksi mereka (warning: gaje. skip aja kalau gak mau baca! XO):

"Kamizuriya ya? Sepertinya pernah dengar." Ucap Tsubaki.

"Kura-chan, apa yang akan kau pakai menuju perkawinan? Kau dan Yagi-chan kan selalu tampil kawaii!" Seru Himeko.

"Aku belum tau, tapi nanti Yagi-chan dan aku akan pergi belanja *bisik**bisik**bisik*."

"Mm-mm." Gumam Himeko sesekali. "Ne Switch sebenarnya apa yang sedang dikatakan Kura-chan?" Sahut Bossun. '(Aku juga tidak tau.)' Jawab Switch sambil mengetik e-mail pada Yuki.

"Yabasu! Apa yang harus aku pakai untuk memesona Agata-san?" Yabasawa panik seperti biasa. "Agata ya? Aku tidak begitu tau seleranya." Jawab Kumi.

"Heee J-Son sensei akan kawin? Aku tidak pernah menyangka.." Ujar Shinba sambil menatap surat kondangan yang keemasan ditangannya.

"Ka ka ka.. Kurasa ini memang sudah waktunya segala sesuatu mulai berubah." Agata lalu pergi untuk mengecek bila Saaya akan memakai pakaian yang terlalu terbuka.

"Otou-san, bolehkah aku meminta uang sepuluh juta yen untuk hadiah pernikahan J-Son sensei?" Tanya Mimorin.

"Tidak-tidak, otou-san akan memberi ekstra lima puluh ribu." "Arigato gozaimashta!"

*beberapa minggu kemudian di pesta pernikahan*

"Himeko-chaann..!" "Prince!" "Sket Dan de gozaru!" "Switch-kun..." Kapten, Roman, Shinzo dan Yuki mendatangi ketiga manusia itu. "Shinzo, tumben sekali kau memakai jas?" Tanya Himeko bosan. "Tentu saja. Apa aku kelihatan keren?" "Mm, tidak juga."

Setelah itu para tamu mulai berdatangan. Saaya, Daimon, Quecchon, Yabasawa, Kumi dan juga anggota OSIS. "Unyu-san! Lama tidak ketemu!" Seru Himeko. "Sama-sama Himeko-chan! Aku membawa oleh-oleh untuk kalian semua!" "Minna arigatou!" Saat semua sedang membuka kado masing-masing, Saaya diam-diam sedang memperhatikan Bossun. 'Yosh, aku akan menanyanya sekarang!' Tadi pagi Saaya memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya hari ini. Mendadak memang, tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya kalau sudah punya tekad. Dan kalau ditunda lebih lama lagi, dia bisa kehilangan tekad itu dan diam untuk selamanya. Saaya tidak mau itu terjadi. "Bossun," Panggil Saaya. Bossun yang sedang mengamati hadiahnya menoleh kepadanya. "Saaya, ada apa?" Tanyanya. "Aku ingin bicara padamu, berdua saja." Bossun terlihat bertanya-tanya sementara Switch sudah menatap mereka dengan tatapan tau. Agata sedang berbicara dengan Michiru, jadi dia tidak melihat apapun.

Keduanya keluar dari gedung menuju taman. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Serius amat." Ucap Bossun nyengir. Melihat cengiran itu, pipi Saaya langsung memerah. Mendadak ia merasa gugup. Kemana perginya kepercayaan diri yang sudah ia kumpulkan? "B-bossun.." Ujar Saaya. Bossun menatapnya dalam diam. Saaya celingak celinguk, 'sekarang, apa yang harus aku katakan?' Matanya lalu menangkap sebuah gerobak yang menjual permen kapas. "AYO BELI PERMEN KAPAS!" Teriaknya. "Eeehhh?! T-tunggu aku!" Bossun buru-buru mengikuti Saaya yang sedang berlari menuju gerobak tersebut. 'Apa yang sedang aku lakukan?!' Pikir Saaya sembari berlari. 'Aku mengajaknya keluar untuk menyatakan cinta, bukan untuk beli permen!'

Setibanya disana, mereka berdua sudah ngos-ngosan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Bossun bingung. "Bukan apa-apa! Aku hanya ingin beli permen!" "Kenapa kau mengajakku beli permen?!" Saaya yang bingung harus menjawab apa, buru-buru memesan gulali untuk mereka berdua. Setelah mendapatkan gulali masing-masing, mereka duduk di sebuah bangku kayu dekat sana.

Bossun sedang memakan gulalinya dengan lahap sedangkan Saaya masih merasa gugup, dia memakan gulalinya sedikit-sedikit. Bossun menoleh pada Saaya, "kenapa kau terlihat begitu murung? Gulali ini enak sekali!" Saaya membuang muka, "aku bukannya gugup atau apa!" Melihat wajah Saaya yang memerah, Bossun kembali teringat akan Himeko. Seketika wajahnya berubah bodoh. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?!" Saaya merasa risi.

Bossun lalu terdiam menatap permen kapas yang sudah setengah dimakan. Dia masih tidak mengerti perasaannya sendiri. Sebenarnya dia menyukai Himeko atau tidak? Semakin dipikirkan, Bossun merasa semakin gelisah dan Saaya menyadari ini, "Bossun, ada apa?" Tanyanya. "Eh? Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Bossun membuang muka. Mendengar jawaban Bossun, raut wajah Saaya berubah tegas. "Bossun, jujurlah padaku! Sebenarnya ada apa? Kau kebanyakan makan gulali?" "Tentu saja tidak!" "Lalu?" Wajah Bossun kembali memerah. "Ah tidak-tidak, ini terlalu memalukan untuk dibahas." Keringat kini membanjiri wajahnya yang merona.

Saaya mendesah menatap Bossun. Kalau sudah begini, dia harus menggunakan cara yang lebih keras. "Bossun." Bossun menoleh saat mendengar suara Saaya yang dingin. Mukanya langsung pucat melihat Saaya berdiri di hadapannya dengan berapi-api. "Beritahu aku." Ujarnya dengan suara mencekam. "Baiklah-baiklah! Asal kau jangan membunuhku!" Seru Bossun.

Saaya kembali duduk disamping Bossun. "Jadi, apa yang sedang mengganggumu?" Tanya Saaya. "Sebenarnya.." Mulai Bossun. Saaya menunggu dengan berantisipasi. "Mungkin aku menyukai Himeko." Pecah sudah pertahanan Saaya. Selama ini dia tau Himeko dan Bossun saling menyukai. Tapi, hanya Himeko yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda dia mengenali perasaan itu. Saaya hanya bisa berharap Bossun tidak akan menyadari hal yang sama. Sekarang dia tidak akan pernah bisa menyatakan perasaannya, hati dan harapannya hancur. "S-sou ka.." Jawab Saaya. Matanya sudah berlinang air mata, tapi dia memaksa dirinya agar tidak menangis di hadapan Bossun. Bossun sudah banyak membantunya, dia tidak boleh egois dan menyatakan perasaannya saat ini karna itu bisa membuatnya merasa terbebani.

"Saaya? Ada apa?" Tanya Bossun khawatir. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Saaya menggeleng dan menghapus air matanya. "Apa kamu kaget?" Tanya Bossun lagi. "Tidak. Justru seharusnya kau sudah mengenali ini sejak lama." Saaya memaksa senyum. "Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa menyadari ini?" Bossun tersenyum lalu menjelaskan kejadian-kejadian kemarin.

Sementara itu...

Jogasaki memerhatikan kapten yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan adiknya. Dia sedang berencana mengajak kapten keluar dengannya malam ini. Pesta pernikahan sudah selesai beberapa menit lalu, tapi kapten masih disini untuk membantu menghabiskan makanan yang tersisa. 'Yosh, ini dia!' Jogasaki melangkah mantap menuju kapten. "K-kapten.." Ucapnya. Kapten menoleh lalu tersenyum, "aa, ohayo, Joe Kisaragi-kun!" Jogasaki menatap lantai dengan aura murung. "Eh? Nani?" Kapten kebingungan. Ia lalu beranjak pergi dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Kapten menatapnya bingung, "loh ada apa dengannya?" Adik kapten menatap kakaknya serba salah. "Onee-chan, tadi itu namanya Jogasaki, bukan Joe Kisaragi!" Ujarnya. "Hah? Apa itu benar? Aku merasa sangat bersalah sekarang." Ucap kapten. "Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud lupa..."

Saat itu masih senja. Saaya berjalan lambat di pinggir jalan. Pikirannya masih kalut. Tadi setelah pulang dari kondangan ia langsung ganti baju dan keluar dari rumah sendirian. Awan-awan tebal mulai menutupi langit biru. Saaya sadar ia tidak membawa payung, tapi dia malas berjalan pulang. Tiba-tiba saja, dia sudah dikerumuni sekelompok laki-laki berwajah asing.

"Hee kau gadis kawaii! Apa kau lupa membawa payung?" Tanya seseorang dari mereka yang sepertinya merupakan ketua geng. "S-siapa kalian?!" Tanya Saaya gugup. "Apa? Kau takut dengan kami?" Tanyanya lagi. "Kau sangat kawaii, apa kau mau pulang dengan kita?" Orang itu menyentuh dagu Saaya. Saaya tidak bisa berkutik. 'Onii-chan, tolong aku!' Saaya memejamkan matanya. "Hei!" Teriak seseorang. Mata Saaya menjeblak terbuka. "Jin! Sedang apa kau disini?!" Sahutnya. Laki-laki itu segera melepas tangannya dari dagu Saaya. "Siapa kalian? Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Saaya-sama selain diriku!" Teriak Jin. "Eh?" Saaya sweatdrop.

Laki-laki itu terkekeh, "haa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku, bocah? Meninjuku?" "Ya!" Jin melayangkan tinju nya pada laki-laki itu. Tapi pria itu tidak merasa secuil pun sakit, tubuhnya yang kekar tetap berdiri tegak. Jin sweatdrop dan Saaya memasang wajah bosan. "Jangan pura-pura kuat kalau tidak bisa berkelahi, bodoh!" Kata Saaya (A/N: Gomenasai desu (~•w•)~).

Setelah itu, Jin dipukuli habis-habisan oleh preman-preman itu. Saaya mau tak mau melebarkan matanya melihat Jin kesakitan. "Halo? Apa ini polisi? Tolong bantu saya, teman saya sedang dikeroyok oleh segerombolan preman di jalan xxxxxx!" Saaya berbicara lewat telpon. "Sial! Ayo kita pergi!" Para preman itu langsung kabur dan Saaya berlari-lari kecil menuju Jin. Lebam kebiruan mewarnai wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya. "Jin, bertahanlah!" Seru Saaya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku rela mati demi gadis secantik Saaya-sama..." Jawabnya. "Dasar! Bisa-bisanya kau masih ngegombal di saat seperti ini!" Saaya mulai terisak. "Maaf aku membuat mu luka." Saaya menangis tersedu-sedu dan Jin hanya bisa menatapnya hingga akhirnya polisi datang dan membawa Jin kerumah sakit.

*malam*

"Jadi, kau dan Yuki-san ya?" Tanya Bossun pada otaku mata empat disebelahnya. '(Un.)' Jawab Switch. Bossun tersenyum, "Selamat Switch, akhirnya kau bisa sedikit demi sedikit keluar dari masa lalu mu. Aku harap nanti kau akan bisa sepenuhnya melupakannya. Jangan terus menyalahi dirimu sendiri, ingatlah kita semua menyayangimu nishishishi~" '(Arigato.)' Jawab Switch. Mereka menatap pemandangan didepan mereka. Kini mereka sedang berada di sungai yang kemarin. Diseberang sungai tersebut ada taman bermain, mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas cahaya dari bianglala, juga komidi putar dan vertigo. Samar-samar mereka dapat mendengar beberapa orang berteriak dari atas roller coaster, sepertinya taman bermain itu masih buka dan ramai dengan pengunjung.

'(Kau juga baru-baru ini mulai menyukai Himeko kan?)' Switch kembali mengetik di laptopnya. "Ehh? Bagaimana kau bisa tau itu?" '(Aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Saaya.)' Jawab Switch. '(Kau harus segera memberitahunya.)' "Aku tau." Bossun menunduk menatap bayangannya di sungai.

"Ohayo! Sedang apa kalian menggalau disini?" Pemilik suara berambut pirang itu berlari ceria ke arah mereka. "H-himeko!" Bossun dan Switch panjang umur. "Hai, tumben sekali kalian ngobrol berdua kayak gini. Ada apa?" Tanya Himeko. "Mm.. S-Sebenarnya.." Bossun terbata-bata. Switch langsung mengerti, '(sebenarnya Futari wa Nervous akan tayang ulang di Animax malam ini, aku berencana nonton, jadi, ja.)' Switch lalu memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi dengan kalem, tapi hatinya bersorak-sorai. Kemungkinan saja dua sahabat-tapi-bukan-sahabat itu dapat bersatu malam ini. 'Ganbare Bossun!' Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Hei." Panggil Himeko. Bossun meneguk ludah. "Apa yang baru saja kau bicarakan dengan Switch? Kalian terlihat salah tingkah." "T-tidak bukan apa-apa.." Jawab Bossun. "Heee yaudah kalau kamu gak mau kasitau, aku pulang aja. Huh capek juga jalan-jalan dari tadi sore." Himeko berbalik menjauh, tapi Bossun dengan sigap menarik lengannya. "Tunggu dulu!" "Apa lagi?" Tanya Himeko. "Aku pengen bicara.. Soal perasaanmu sama aku." Ucap Bossun akhirnya. Mata Himeko melebar sesaat setelah mendengar ucapan Bossun, tapi raut wajahnya kembali tenang. "Ah aku sudah tau.." Ujar Himeko. "Kau menyukai Saaya kan? Omedeto gozaimasu. Maaf merepotkanmu, aku ikhlas kok, itu kan pilihanmu."

Bossun tercengang menatap Himeko. "Itu aja kan yang mau kamu omongin? Kalau gitu, aku pulang dulu. Ja." Himeko kembali berbalik meninggalkan Bossun. "Hei! Chotto matte kudasai! Kau bahkan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara!" Bossun menarik paksa lengan Himeko hingga berbalik menghadapnya. "Apa lagi yang harus dibicarakan? Tadi Saaya pasti mengajakmu bicara untuk menyatakan perasaan kan? Semuanya sudah jelas!" Seru Himeko. "Siapa yang menyatakan perasaan?! Kita hanya memakan permen kapas bersama!" Jawab Bossun. "Eh? Permen kapas?" Tanya Himeko bingung. "I-iya.." Bossun sweatdrop, apa yang dikatakannya barusan jadi terdengar bodoh dikupingnya sendiri.

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku ingin ngomong sama kamu kalau sebenarnya aku..." Bossun tersipu-sipu. Melihat ini, wajah Himeko ikut-ikutan memerah. "Aku suka sama kamu." Bossun menunduk sedangkan Himeko masih menatapnya tidak percaya. Seorang Bossun yang, dalam istilah Rumi, 'buta soal cinta' kini ada dihadapannya dan tersipu malu. "Jadi.. Kita pacaran sekarang?" Tanya Himeko. 'Apa ini cuma mimpi?' Bossun yang seakan menangkap apa yang dipikirkan Himeko, lalu berjalan mendekatinya.

Himeko mendongak menatap Bossun dengan mata berbinar-binar. Lalu tiba-tiba Bossun menarik-narik kedua pipinya. "Ya, kita pacaran." "Hrey, rupeshkhan! Kreu vnyeketi bvujahku! (Hey, lepaskan! Kau menyakiti wajahku!)" Setelah beberapa lama, Himeko lalu meninju Bossun dengan tangan kanannya. Kini Bossun sedang merenungkan nasibnya di sebuah sudut sedangkan Himeko menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah. "Bossun, ayo pergi. Aku akan mentraktirmu udon." Ujar Himeko. "Benarkah?!" Bossun langsung menoleh. "Un!" Jawab Himeko antusias, dan malam itu berakhir dengan sempurna bagi keduanya.

Hyaaa! Aku senyum-senyum sendiri saat baca ulang ceritaku! Jujur aja aku memang sering begini saat membaca cerita manapun, mamaku sampe suka merinding kalau ngeliat aku begitu XD gak update selama seminggu T^T gomenasai desu, aku dibebani dengan PR matematika beruntun dan aku bahkan masih kelas 8! Bagaimana jika sudah SMA atau kuliah nanti?!

Btw, happy belated birthday Yabasawa Moe! ^^ *confetti* *lewat sehari* semoga kalian suka chapter ini! Arigatou Azunyann dan palvection yang udah ngereview :3!

Disclaimer: Sket Dance milik Shinohara Kenta dan bukan punyaku. ^^

Ja!


	12. Thanks

Tsubaki berjalan keluar dari toko mainan sambil menenteng kantong kertas. Dia habis membeli figurin anime yang disebut-sebut kakaknya belakangan ini.

Tiba-tiba didepannya sudah ada gadis berkuncir dua. "Tsubaki-kun?" Tanya Saaya. "Agata Saaya!" Panggil Tsubaki. "Sedang apa kau diluar siang bolong begini?" Tanyanya lagi. "Aku membeli sesuatu." Jawab Tsubaki.

"Hmm apa yang kau beli?" Saaya mencoba mengintip, tapi Tsubaki buru-buru menjauhkan kantong itu darinya. "B-bukan urusanmu! Kau juga sedang apa jalan-jalan sendiri? Gimana kabar kaicho?" Tanya Tsubaki. Pipi Saaya langsung memerah, "aku pergi kemana itu bukan urusanmu! Dan onii-chan, tadi dia tidak mau bangun saat kuajak pergi hari ini."

Belum sempat Tsubaki menjawab, tau-tau..

"Saaya dan Tsubaki. Sedang apa kalian disini?" Asahina Kikuno a.k.a Daisy sudah berdiri didepan mereka. "Asahina?!" Tanya Tsubaki, kaget melihat dua temannya sekaligus secara tidak sengaja.

"Kita tidak sengaja ketemu tadi. Kau sendiri?" Jawab Saaya. 'Syukurlah. Tadinya kukira mereka berkencan.' Pikir Daisy. "Aku habis membeli boneka baru." Balasnya.

"Eh daripada kita ngobrol diluar, mendingan kita masuk ke kafe!" Saaya tersenyum. Memang benar, mereka sekarang sedang berada didepan sebuah kafe.

Tsubaki dan Daisy memasang wajah terkejut. 'Saaya sudah berubah..' Pikir mereka. Saaya menyadari perubahan raut wajah mereka, "b-bukannya aku mau makan kue atau apa!" Jawabnya. 'Sekarang dia tsundere lagi..' Daisy dan Tsubaki sweatdrop. "Yah, baiklah, ayo kita masuk." Ujar Daisy.

Setelah masuk, mereka duduk di dekat jendela dan menaruh barang-barang mereka di atas bangku. Tanpa sengaja, Daisy melihat label di kantong belanjaan Tsubaki. "Oi Tsubaki," Panggilnya. "Sejak kapan kau menyukai anime?" Pipi Tsubaki memanas sedangkan Saaya menatapnya dengan berbinar-binar. "Uaaaa, apa itu karena Bossun?" Tanyanya semangat. Daisy bahkan sudah memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah menuju jendela, "jantungku berdegup kencang." "Kenapa kalian gelisah?!" Tanya Tsubaki.

"Ano... Apa yang ingin anda pesan?" Pelayan kafe ternyata sudah berdiri dekat meja mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. "Ah, iya!" Gumam Saaya. "Aku mau tart coklat yang ini." Saaya menunjuk menu. "Aku pengen coba teh susu royal." Ujar Tsubaki. "Yogurt stroberi." Ucap Daisy. Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan mereka lalu berlalu pergi.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah tau?" Tanya Saaya. "Tau apa?" Timpal Tsubaki. "Kakakmu baru saja berpacaran! Switch-kun menyebarkannya di seluruh twitter!" Teriak Saaya. "Haa? Usui?" Tsubaki tampak kebingungan. "L-lalu, dengan siapa dia berpacaran?" Saaya menunduk sedih, "Onizuka Hime.." Daisy yang menyadari raut wajah Saaya, langsung merangkulnya. Dia bisa mengerti perasaan Saaya, rasanya menyukai pria yang tidak peka. "N-nani? Agata Saaya, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Tsubaki khawatir. "Urusai, laki-laki berbulu mata panjang yang tidak peka!" Daisy menunjuk ke arah Tsubaki. "Eeeeh?!"

Setelah itu, pesanan mereka berdatangan dan mereka langsung sibuk mengunyah. "Oishii!" Ucap Saaya, senyumnya kembali mengembang setelah merasakan kue coklat yang manis. "Mmm jadi ini rasanya teh susu royal, memang seperti bangsawan." Komentar Tsubaki, sementara Daisy hanya memakan yogurt nya dalam diam.

"Omong-omong Asahina, mungkin aku tidak boleh menanya ini didepan Agata Saaya, tapi, apa arti Sasuno?" Pertanyaan Tsubaki membuat Daisy merasa seperti tersambar petir. Yogurt dalam mulutnya mendadak terasa pahit. "Aku ingin menanyakan ini sejak lama, tapi aku baru teringat sekarang. Aku bisa mengerti moi-moi atau mun-mun, tapi Sasuno? Nama yang aneh." Lanjut Tsubaki. Saaya yang kebingungan, menatap bergantian Tsubaki yang terdiam dan Daisy yang sudah menunduk. 'Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?' Pikir Saaya.

Mendengar ini, Daisy kembali berdiri. "Aku akan ke toilet sebentar." Ujarnya lalu pergi. Kini hanya tinggal Tsubaki dan Saaya di meja kafe. "Tsubaki-kun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa sesuatu yang serius?" Tanya Saaya. "Hm? Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya. "Tsubaki," Saaya memperlihatkan wajah seram yang ia beri pada Bossun kemarin ini. "Beritahu aku." "H-hai!" Tsubaki menyetujui. Tsubaki lalu memberi penjelasan singkat tentang hal-hal yang terjadi belakangan ini terhadap Saaya.

Selama Tsubaki bercerita, emosi Saaya semakin memuncak hingga akhirnya dia menggebrak meja, membuat semua orang disana terkejut. "Kau sangat tidak peka Tsubaki-kun!" Ujarnya marah. "Daisy-chan pasti sangat sedih ketika kau menanyakan arti Sasuno! Dasar tidak peka!" "J-jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Tsubaki. "Masih bertanya juga? Ajaklah dia kencan!" "K-kencan?!" Tsubaki terkejut mendengar jawaban Saaya. "Ya, kencan!" Ulang Saaya. Tau-tau matanya menangkap jam dinding diatas pintu. "Ah aku harus pergi!" Saaya berdiri dan mulai berjalan pergi, tapi lalu ia menghentikan langkahnya, "Ohya dan satu hal lagi, aku benci kau Tsubaki-kun!"

"Kenapa?!" Teriak Tsubaki, tapi Saaya sudah keburu berlari keluar. Setelah itu, Daisy kembali muncul di meja. "Are? Dimana Saaya?" Tanyanya. "Dia baru saja pergi." Jawab Tsubaki singkat. "Oh." Daisy kembali duduk dan memakan yogurt nya pelan-pelan. Tsubaki memerhatikannya sambil memikirkan kata-kata Saaya tadi. 'Dia memang terlihat agak sedih..' Pikir Tsubaki.

"Dengar, Asahina." Panggilnya. Daisy menatap Tsubaki. Sebelum Tsubaki sempat berbicara apa-apa, tau-tau ponsel Daisy berbunyi. Dia merogohnya dari tas dan membuka pesan yang dikirim oleh nomor tidak dikenal.

"Hohoho.. Apa ini Asahina-san dari OSIS? (~•o•)~ ini Kazuyoshi Usui! Maaf mengganggu kencanmu dengan Tsubaki (^o^)V."

'Otaku mata empat dari Sket Dan? Gimana dia bisa punya nomorku?' Pikir Daisy.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau malam ini akan ada konser Momoka Kibitsu di tempat xxxxxx jam xxxxx (' + ') dia berencana memberiku satu tiket, tapi printer nya rusak dan akhirnya ngeprint belasan tiket lainnya (ó3ò)/ dia memberiku tiket tersebut dan menyuruhku mengajak teman-temanku karna sayang dan waktu penjualan tiket sudah habis (o u o)(y) kalau kau mau ikut, silahkan! Aku tinggal memberi fotomu pada Momoka dan kau akan dibolehkan masuk. Kaicho-mu juga akan ikut (±o±) Tolong beritahu Tsubaki juga ya! ^3^"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Tsubaki. "Aku diajak menonton konser oleh otaku mata empat dari Sket Club." Jawab Asahina lalu kembali memasukkan handphone nya kedalam tas. "Aa Usui Kazuyoshi bukan?" "Hai." Jawabnya lagi. "Lalu? Apa kau akan ikut?" Tanya Tsubaki penasaran. "Tidak. Tempatnya jauh." Jawab Daisy. "Aku akan pulang." "Tunggu, biarkan aku mengantarmu." Ujar Tsubaki. "Urusai. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Daisy menyambar tasnya dan berdiri. "Ja." Tsubaki menatap Daisy hingga dia menghilang, lalu menerawang terhadap jendela. Awan-awan gumpal mulai memenuhi langit. 'Sudah mau hujan.. Sepertinya ini kedua kalinya hujan turun bulan ini, padahal ini sedang musim panas..' Pikir Tsubaki. Ia lalu mengambil payung dan berlari keluar.

"Asahina!" Teriaknya. Daisy memutar tubuhnya menatap Tsubaki, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah kubilang tidak usah mengantarku." Sahutnya kesal. "Tapi sebentar lagi hujan. Kau tidak membawa payung kan?" Tsubaki lalu memekarkan payung diatas mereka. Saat itu juga gelegar petir terdengar dan hujan deras mulai turun dari awan-awan tadi. "Tch. Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Jawab Daisy. Mereka lalu mulai berjalan menuju komplek perumahan Daisy. Daisy melirik Tsubaki yang berjalan disebelahnya, lalu tersenyum.

'Sepertinya begini lebih baik..' Pikirnya. "Ada apa Asahina?" Tanya Tsubaki. "Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya. "Kita sudah sampai, ini rumahmu kan?" "Hai, ini rumahku." Mereka mendongak menatap rumah dua lantai bercat putih yang merupakan tempat tinggal Daisy. "Ayo masuk dulu, aku akan membuatkan teh untukmu." Ucap Daisy. "Eh? Benarkah?" "Ya." Jawabnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Mereka berdua memasuki rumah dan langsung disambut dengan ruang tamu berlantai kayu yang tergabung dengan dapur dan berisi meja makan, sedangkan di lantai atas ada tiga pintu kamar dan balkon untuk menjemur baju. "Rumahmu bagus." Gumam Tsubaki. "Arigato." Jawab Daisy seraya membuat teh manis untuk mereka berdua. Dia lalu menghidangkan teh itu di meja makan dan duduk di hadapan Tsubaki.

Tsubaki celingukan, "Asahina, dimana orangtua mu?" "Mereka pergi keluar negeri bulan ini untuk bisnis. Kenapa memang?" Tanya Daisy. "Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa kau membolehkan seorang laki-laki masuk ketika kau tinggal sendiri? Kau terlalu gampang Asahina!" Sahut Tsubaki. "Laki-laki itu kan kamu, kalau laki-laki lain aku gak bolehin masuk. Memangnya kamu mau apa-apain aku?" Balas Daisy. "B-bukan itu maksudku.." "Kalau gitu yaudah."

Mereka kembali terdiam. "Omong-omong, tadi di kafe kamu mau ngomong sesuatu sama aku ya?" Tanya Daisy. Tsubaki kembali teringat kejadian sebelum Daisy mendapat SMS. "Ah itu, itu tidak penting." Jawabnya. 'Lagipula Saaya aneh, kenapa aku harus mengajak Daisy pergi kencan? Dia ini tidak suka sama aku, ya kan?' Tapi mau tak mau, dia juga jadi ingat aura sedih Daisy tadi. Mata Tsubaki menerawang menelusuri rumahnya yang sepi. 'Dia pasti kesepian disini sendirian..' Pikirnya.

"Hei Asahina," Panggilnya. "Ayo kita ke konser." "Untuk apa? Aku memang masih ada uang sisa, tapi kan jauh." Ucap Daisy. "Aku akan menemanimu. Lagipula hujannya sudah berhenti." Setelah perdebatan kecil, akhirnya Daisy mengalah dan naik keatas untuk ganti baju. Tsubaki meng-SMS Switch bahwa mereka akan datang.

"Aaaa aku kira kalian tidak akan datang (~^o^)~ apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Hyuu-hyuu! ~(' O ')~" Tsubaki sweatdrop melihat banyaknya emoticon yang dipakai Switch. 'Ada apa dengan orang ini? Apa dia tau kejadian yang menimpaku dan Asahina?' Tsubaki tak habis pikir. Tau-tau Tsubaki mendengar langkah sepatu. Ia melepaskan pandangan dari handphone menuju Asahina, yang sudah berdiri dibawah tangga dengan jaket dan rok pendek. "Bisa kita pergi sekarang?" Tanyanya sambil senyum. Tsubaki menatapnya sesaat, lalu kembali nunduk. "Baiklah." Jawabnya. Ia berdiri dan membukakan pintu untuk Asahina.

Ditengah-tengah perjalanan...

"Ah!" Daisy memegang kakinya yang terasa pegal. "Daijobu ka?" Tanya Tsubaki. "Aku gak papa, ayo kita jalan terus." Mereka lalu kembali berjalan. Tsubaki menatap temannya, "gomen, tadi aku berencana menelepon taksi atau menggendongmu. Tapi uangku hanya cukup untuk membayar konser dan rokmu kependekan." Daisy terkesima menatap Tsubaki, lalu pipinya memerah.

"Jangan bilang rokku kependekan, hentai."

"AAH! Mataku!"

*sesampainya di konser~*

"Takahashi-san!" Panggil Tsubaki, melihat kapten yang berdiri membelakangi mereka. Mata kapten berubah senang saat melihat mereka berdua. "Minna! Tsubaki-kun sudah datang!" Teriaknya. Tau-tau teman-teman mereka datang dan menyerbu mereka, atau lebih tepatnya, menyerbu Tsubaki. Ada Yabasawa, Kumi, Sojiro, Michiru, Jogasaki, Roman, Unyu, Shinzo, Yuki, Otakura dan Dante. Mereka lalu menarik Tsubaki yang kebingungan menuju suatu tempat sedangkan Daisy berdiri disana ditemani oleh Switch. "Oi, dimana Saaya?" Tanya Daisy. '(Dia tidak bisa datang karna harus melakukan sesuatu yang penting.)' Jawab Switch, kacamata nya berkilat-kilat tau, sedangkan Daisy menatapnya curiga.

"Kita sampai!" Sahut kapten. Semuanya melepaskan Tsubaki dan memberi jalan. Mata Tsubaki melebar. Dihadapannya sudah ada Bossun dan Himeko yang berpegangan tangan. Mereka menatap Bossun dengan raut bosan, tapi pipi mereka merah karna malu. 'Ternyata mereka berdua sedang dikerjai..' Pikir Tsubaki. "Bossun-dono, adikmu sudah datang! Tsubaki-dono, ayo ucapkan selamat!" Ucap Shinzo. Yuki lalu mendorong Sasuke hingga berdiri dihadapan Bossun.

Mereka berdua bertatap-tatapan sesaat hingga Tsubaki akhirnya mengulurkan tangan. "Omedeto." Ujarnya singkat. Bossun menyalaminya, "Arigato." "GYAAA!" Semuanya bersorak-sorai. "Yabasu! Bossun dan Tsubaki-kun bersalaman!" "Ini seperti adegan dalam sebuah manga!" Ucap Roman. "Pertemuan malaikat..." Dante menutupi sebelah wajahnya. "Jantungku berdegup kencang!" "Bossun dan Tsubaki, hyuu! Hyuu!"

"Oi kenapa kalian begitu senang?!" Bossun menatap Himeko yang sudah bergerak-gerak malu ditempatnya. "Kau juga gelisah!" Setelah keramaian itu usai, mereka lalu masuk kedalam gedung dan menikmati konser Momoka.

*pulang-pulang*

"Kau tidak harus mengantarku, tau? Lagipula ini sudah larut malam." Umpat Asahina. "Tidak apa-apa, lagipula tidak aman kalau perempuan berjalan kerumah sendirian saat malam hari." Jawab Tsubaki. "Yah, salah kau sendiri karna memaksaku datang ke konser." Daisy lalu berjalan mendahului Tsubaki. "Hei, chotto matte!" Tsubaki mengikuti langkahnya. "Maaf karna sudah memaksamu pergi hingga malam dan membuatmu kecapekan. Tapi aku pikir, kamu pasti bosan dirumah sendirian saja. Aku sangat senang melihatmu ikut berteriak tadi di konser." Daisy tetap diam. Tsubaki lalu teringat lagi kejadian di kafe, ia memutuskan bertanya sekarang.

"Soal di kafe itu, Saaya bilang kau sedih karna aku bertanya apa arti Sasuno. Aku minta maaf kalau memang itu benar. Aku tidak tau letak kesalahanku, tapi aku gak mau kamu sedih." Lanjut Tsubaki. Daisy menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap langit malam yang tak berbintang, lalu menghela napas. "Dasar gak peka." "Kenapa kau masih memanggilku itu?!" Sahut Tsubaki tak terima. Daisy tertawa kecil, lalu menoleh padanya dengan senyum. "Makasih karna selalu peduli sama aku." Jawabnya. Tsubaki menatapnya datar, "ya, sama-sama." "Ayo pulang." Mereka kembali berjalan diatas trotoar.

"Omong-omong, kau tidak mau memiliki pacar Tsubaki-kun?" Tanya Daisy. "Aku tidak mau buru-buru." Jawab Tsubaki. Daisy tersenyum, 'aku merasakan kesal, sedih, senang, terharu, dan malu saat denganmu. Tapi entah bagaimana, kamu bisa membuatku tetap menyayangimu. Tsubaki-kun, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?'

...

A/N: Pertama, aku minta maaf karna chapter sebelum nya gak ada garis sama sekali! Sebenarnya aku udah pakai garis, tapi mungkin gak keluar~ gomenasai desu ._. *bungkuk 3x*

Kedua, arigatou buat reviewers-ku, palvection, In-chan, Naflah dan Panda Dayo, makasih ya karna udah ngefollow dan favorit cerita ini! T^T

Hmm ketiga *wah banyak nih.*, kayaknya banyak yang ngeship TsubakixDaisy ya disini~ jadi aku buatin chapter ini buat kalian. Maaf aneh dan rada galau-galau T.T aku nulis ini sore-sore pas lagi ujan~

Keempat *O_O*, mulai sekarang aku akan update kira-kira seminggu sekali XO banyak PR + les hari Senin-Jumat + pengen gambar cover image sendiri untuk fanfic-ku ): aku udah lama pengen gambar sendiri cuma gak jadi-jadi, akhirnya aku pakai foto-foto dari innet tentang cuplikan anime nya. + lagi, ulangan yang mulai mendekat. Maaf aku sangat fail! Aku akan coba update fanfics-ku secepat mungkin.

Aaaahh! Seneng banget aku akhirnya fanfic ini udah ada 25 reviews! Dalam kesempatan ini, aku mau berterima kasih lagi sama semua yang udah ngereview dari chapter 1 sampai sekarang: Light strife namikaze, Azunyann, Panda Dayo, palvection, In-chan dan Naflah. Makasih dukungannya! ^.^9 kalian bikin aku semangat ngepost! Juga untuk reader-san yang membaca fanfic ini, arigato! Jangan segan-segan ngasih review ;) boleh komplain, saran, kritik, curhatan, apa aja boleh! Kasih request atau nebak chapter selanjutnya juga boleh, aku akan coba kabulkan kalau bisa. :*

Itu aja deh sekarang,

Aku pamit dulu~!

Disclaimer: Sayangnya aku gak memiliki Sket Dance XD

R&R please! ;);)


	13. little arcs

Kapten berdiri di depan rumahnya, menatap Jogasaki yang berdiri di hadapannya. Sejak Jogasaki gagal mengajak kapten kencan waktu itu, Jogasaki telah memberanikan diri untuk mengajak lagi, dan kapten menyetujui karna dia merasa bersalah.

"Ohayou, Jougasaki-kun!" "Ohayou.." Hari itu adik kapten ikut karna tidak ada yang menjaga dirumah, dan mereka bertiga pergi menuju kafe. Jogasaki sudah memesan kafe itu dari jauh-jauh hari beserta makanan yang akan di sajikan. "Wahh kafe nya cantik ya!" Gumam kapten. Jogasaki tersipu menatapnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian pesanan mereka datang, tiga kue coklat mint. "Coklat!" Kapten langsung memakan seluruh kue tersebut dalam beberapa detik. Lalu tiba-tiba dia berlari menuju kamar mandi. "Ada apa dengan onee-chan?" Tanya adik kapten. Dia memotong kue tersebut menjadi dua dan ternyata ada telur rebus di tengahnya. Jogasaki panik.

...

A/N: Oke itu opening yang sangat aneh XD jadi chapter ini aku akan bikin cerita-cerita pendek mengenai beberapa pairings + karakters yang pernah kumasukin dalam fanfic ini, dari yang normal sampe yang ter-aneh. Gaje memang, tapi aku pengen seneng-seneng dulu sebelum bikin chapter terakhir~ XO

Tadinya aku pengen bikin cerita ini lebih panjang, tapi karna sepertinya gak ada lagi yang mau aku tambahin, aku akhirin aja. Chapter terakhirnya cuma prolog super pendek yang sempet aku bayangin pas pertama bikin cerita ini.

Jujur aja, tadinya aku pengen bikin fic ini tentang MomokaxSwitch, tapi gara-gara readers-ku, aku jadiin YukixSwitch wkwk~ Dan gara-gara itu, aku jadi terinspirasi buat bikin fic YukixSwitch untuk fanfic ku selanjutnya, mungkin diselingi MomokaxKiri dan HimekoxBossun ^o^ akan aku post sekitar bulan Maret - Juni ~ (-» jaraknya jauh banget, aku tau) *dibaca ya!*

Yah, sekian author's note dari aku~ wah panjang banget ya udh nyampe 3 paragraf OwO

Happy Reading! ^v^

...

Sementara itu..

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Akane-san.." Himeko tiba-tiba muncul di apartemen Bossun. "Himeko-chan? Kenapa kau datang?" "Bossun bilang dia akan mengundang pacarnya kan? Dia gak bilang kalau pacarnya itu aku?" Tanya Himeko. "Haa?! Kamu pacar Yuusuke?" "Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan Himeko-chan?" Sahut Rumi.

"Bossun tidak bilang?!" Sahut Himeko, api sudah berkobar-kobar di belakangnya. Rumi dan Akane sweatdrop, sama-sama mengasihani nasib Bossun. Saat itu, Bossun keluar dari kamar setelah komat-kamit karna gugup.

Matanya melebar saat melihat Himeko sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan Flagrance yang diangkat tinggi.

Tamatlah dirinya.

-line-

Yuki dan Switch sedang berjalan di taman bermain ketika Momoka datang menghampiri mereka. "Minna, ohayou!" Katanya riang. "Momoka-san," sapa Yuki. "Kalau gak salah ini kencan kelima kalian ya?" Tanya Momoka. "Selamat ya!" '(Arigatou.)' "Momoka-san sedang apa disini sendirian?" Tanya Yuki. Momoka blush, "sebenarnya aku akan bertemu laki-laki yang disarankan oleh direktor ku.." '(Benarkah? Sugoi!)' Ujar Switch. "Aku sudah bisa meramal masa depanmu dengan orang itu.." Rapal Yuki. '(Omong-omong Yuki-san, sepertinya sudah lama kau tidak mengelola stand, apa yang terjadi?)' Yuki menatap Switch kosong, "kita sudah mencapai target kita yaitu satu juta yen, jadi setelah itu kita tutup."

"Hah? Sebanyak itu? Sugoi na Yuki-san!" Ujar Momoka. '(Itu tidak mungkin.)' Jawab Switch tidak percaya. "Oh mungkin saja." Balas Reiko. Api berkobar dibelakang mereka. 'Pasangan yang aneh..' Momoka sweatdrop.

-line-

"Tsubaki?" "Asahina?" Daisy sweatdrop, "sudah tiga kali kita bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Dasar author kekurangan ide." "Nani? Author siapa?" Tanya Tsubaki. "Bukan apa-apa. Jadi daripada kita dimasukin kedalam skenario aneh lagi, mendingan kita langsung mulai aja arc nya." Daisy menarik Tsubaki pergi. "Kamu ini ngomong apaan?!"

-line-

"Saaya-sama, makasih karna telah merawatku selama ini." Ucap Jin. "Ingat ya, dia hanya merawatmu karna merasa bertanggung jawab, bukan karna hal lain." Kakaknya menegaskan. "Hai, brother in law!" "Berhenti memanggilku itu!" Saaya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

-line-

Akane sedang mencuci piring dan dibantu dengan Himeko. Tadi mereka berdua memasak okonomiyaki untuk makan siang. "Arigatou Himeko-chan, kau pemasak yang hebat! Kau akan menjadi istri yang baik nanti!" Puji Akane. Himeko blush, "sama-sama Akane-san.." Bossun dan Rumi menatap mereka bosan.

"Habis ini kamu rencana mau pergi bareng Yuusuke kan?" Tanyanya. "Haa?! Tapi bukannya kau minta dianterin ke mall?" Bossun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Okaa-san sudah belajar mobil sendiri." Akane memainkan kunci mobil. "Nande?!" "Kau kebanyakan acara dengan teman-temanmu, sebagai ibu yang baik aku belajar mobil hingga bisa. Kau harusnya berterima kasih." Jawab Akane tanpa memedulikan Bossun yang sudah berasap dibelakangnya.

"Akane-san, aku sudah selesai menyuci piring!" Ujar Himeko riang. "Baiklah, sekarang kamu bisa kencan dengan Yuusuke!" Akane dan Rumi mendorong mereka berdua menuju pintu. "C-chotto! Tidak ada yang bilang ini kencan!" Ucap Bossun marah. "Sudahlah, tidak usah malu-malu. Ini kencan pertama kalian kan? Hyuu hyuu!" Tukas Rumi. "Anak mama sudah besar.." Akane mengusap air matanya. Bossun dan Himeko hanya bisa saling lirik.

-line-

"Kau mau makan apa Asahina?" Saat itu jam satu siang, Tsubaki dan Daisy belum makan sama sekali setelah keliling mall beberapa kali. Tadi Tsubaki sempat kaget saat Daisy tiba-tiba menyeretnya kesini, tapi karna tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan, dia ikutin saja kemauannya.

"Kita makan ramen aja." Jawab Daisy mantap, dia memang sedang ingin menyantap kuah ramen. "O-oh.. Baiklah." Tsubaki sweatdrop melihat Daisy berapi-api.

-di tempat ramen-

Daisy sedang asyik memakan ramen nya ketika sadar kalau Tsubaki belum menyantap setengah mangkuk ramen. "Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit?" Daisy menempelkan tangannya di dahi Tsubaki. "Daijobu, aku hanya sedikit sakit perut." Jawabnya. Daisy kembali menghisap mi ramen nya, lalu setelah mulutnya penuh, dia berteriak pada Tsubaki, "pembohong!" "Habiskanlah dulu makanan mu sebelum berbicara! Apa kau segitu cintanya pada ramen?" Tanya Tsubaki. "Ya!" Daisy dan Tsubaki menoleh ke sumber suara. "Takahashi-san dan Joker Saki!" Ucap Tsubaki, Daisy menelan mi nya. "Namaku Jogasaki!" "Ano.. Kenapa kalian disini?" Tanya Daisy. "Apa kalian sedang kencan?"

"Hai! Dan kita akan makan mi ramen!" Mata kapten bersinar-sinar. "Ayo kita makan Jogasaki-kun!" Kapten menarik lengan Jogasaki menuju meja terdekat dan langsung memesan sejumlah makanan. Daisy memperhatikan mereka sejenak, lalu terkesiap saat dia menoleh ke arah Tsubaki. Bocah itu kini sedang merengut di bangkunya sambil memegang perut. "Perutku sakit.." Ringisnya. "T-tunggu disini! Aku akan membeli obat!" Daisy melesat menju toko obat terdekat. Wajah Tsubaki jatuh ke meja.

-line-

Bossun dan Himeko sedang berjalan tanpa arah di jalanan. Entah kenapa hari ini banyak sekali pasangan yang pergi jalan-jalan. Ada yang gandengan, rangkul-rangkulan, bahkan cium-ciuman. Hanya mereka yang masang wajah bosan sambil banjir keringat dingin. Tiba-tiba Himeko menyodorkan tangannya. Bossun menatapnya dengan ekspresi aneh. "Mau gandengan gak?" Tanyanya kasar, berusaha menutupi malu yang memuncak. "Siapa juga yang mau gandengan sama kamu!" Ucap Bossun ikut-ikutan. "Cih! Kalau gak mau yaudah!" Jawab Himeko, keduanya membuang muka.

'Ano.. Sejak kapan kita jadi tsundere..?' Bossun menatap cewek rambut pirang itu sejenak, lalu mengambil tangannya. Saat itu juga, tiba-tiba Roman muncul di hadapan mereka. "Ohayou minna!" Sapanya dengan wink imut khasnya. "Roman! Tumben kau tidak muncul dari atas atau apa?" Ujar Himeko. "Tentu saja tidak!" Dibelakangnya terpampang sebuah kerajaan efek otome filter.

Lalu matanya menatap kearah tangan mereka, dan kehadirannya berubah jadi seperti komik. "Prince.. Kau berselingkuh.." Ucapnya. "Ah iya, aku hampir lupa kalau Roman menganggapku pangeran.." Jawab Bossun. Dia dan Himeko bertelepati lewat tatapan. 'Apa yang harus kita lakukan?! Gimana kita bisa kasitau dia?!' 'Mana aku tau!' "Sebenarnya aku sudah tau! Hihihi!" "Kau bisa mendengar kita?!" Seru Himeko dan Bossun. "Tentu saja!" Jawab Roman. "Ohiya kalau dipikir-pikir lagi waktu itu di konser kita juga gandengan, cuma Roman gak sedih atau marah.." "Oh benar juga!" Sementara keduanya sedang asyik bercakap-cakap, seorang cowok datang menghampiri.

"Minna!" Sahut Roman, menghentikan perbincangan mereka. Saat Bossun dan Himeko menoleh, keduanya berteriak "heeeeehh?!" "Tadokoro?!" Seru mereka. "Hai! Kita akan kencan hari ini!" Ucap Roman. "Maaf, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya Tadokoro pada Roman. "Tidak, ayo kita pergi! Minna, maaf ya karna gak bisa muncul lebih lama! Kau juga reader-san! Ja!" Pasangan aneh itu berlalu meninggalkan Bossun dan Himeko yang bergeming. 'Tadi itu Tadokoro dari Gachinko Vivage Battle..'

"Yah baiklah, kita mau kemana sekarang?" Tanya Bossun bosan. "Beli coklat yuk! Aku lapar lagi.." Himeko blush. "Baru jam segini kamu udah lapar? Pantas saja kamu gendut!" "U-Urusai!"

-line-

"Arigato, maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Aku merasa baikan sekarang." Ucap Tsubaki. Kini mereka sedang beristirahat di sebuah bangku kayu panjang dalam sebuah gang. "Jangan terlalu banyak omong dulu." Timpal Daisy.

Hening.

"Kamu suka makan ramen ya?" Tanya Tsubaki, mengingat kembali betapa lahapnya Daisy makan tadi. "Nggak, cuma lagi kepengen aja." Jawabnya kalem. Tsubaki tersenyum ceria, "tadi tingkahmu beda dari biasanya. Aku baru tau tenyata kamu juga bisa lucu." Daisy blush. "Kapan-kapan mau makan sama-sama lagi?" Tanya Tsubaki. Daisy menatapnya aneh, "gak. Hari ini aja kamu udah kepedesan sampai sakit perut." "S-siapa yang kepedesan?!" "Kamu. Udahlah, yuk pergi." Daisy beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menjauh. Tsubaki melongo melihat tingkah temannya itu.

-line-

Daisy dan Tsubaki sedang menunggu kereta di stasiun. Mal yang mereka kunjungi lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal hingga tadi pas kesana mereka juga sempat naik kereta.

"Omong-omong Asahina, aku mencari arti Sasuno dari google." Tsubaki memulai percakapan. "Kau masih penasaran soal itu?" Tanya Daisy tak habis pikir. "Ya. Tapi aku tak menemukan apapun selain nama Susanoo, yaitu sebuah karakter dari anime Naruto." Lanjut Tsubaki. "Jadi?" Daisy tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. "Karna penasaran, aku begadang semalaman untuk nonton season pertama anime itu.." Sampai masuk kereta dan terduduk, Tsubaki masih saja menceritakan soal Naruto. Bertele-tele dari mana sampai mana Daisy tidak tau. Kereta mulai berjalan.. Daisy masih tidak berniat mendengar ocehan Tsubaki, dia malah sibuk dengan ponselnya ketika tau-tau punggungnya terasa berat.

Dia menengok ke sebelah kanannya, dan ternyata kepala Tsubaki sudah ada di pundaknya, matanya terpejam pulas. 'DOS! Bagaimana dia bisa berubah dari ngoceh-ngoceh sampai tidur di pundak orang!' Daisy hendak mendorong kepala anak itu pergi, tapi berubah pikiran saat melihat wajahnya yang tenang. 'Kurasa aku akan membiarkannya istirahat sebentar..' Gumamnya dalam hati. 'Mataku juga mulai terasa berat..'

-line-

Mata kucing Tsubaki tiba-tiba terbuka dan langsung berhadapan dengan mata hijau punya Daisy. "GYA!" Tsubaki mengangkat kepalanya secara tiba-tiba hingga jidatnya terbentur punya Daisy. "Shhhh kenapa kau melakukan itu?!" Omel Daisy. "Aku panik!" Sahut Tsubaki, mengusap-usap dahinya. "Kita sudah sampai, ayo turun." Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari kereta lalu keluar stasiun ketika melihat teman-teman mereka dari Kaimei semua sedang makan kebab di warung. "Are? Tsubaki-kun! Daisy-chan! Disini!" Seru Unyu melambai-lambai. Yang lain menoleh.

Tsubaki dan Daisy datang menghampiri. "Kenapa kalian berkumpul-kumpul untuk makan kebab?" Tanya Tsubaki. "Sebenarnya kita mau ke pantai habis ini. Besok kan udah masuk sekolah. Kita semua belom ngerjain PR jadi aku ada ide kita kerjain bareng aja." Jawab Bossun enteng. "APA?! Kenapa belum ada yang mengerjakan?!" Tsubaki berapi-api. "Dan kenapa ngerjain di pantai?! Kalian gak akan bisa konsen!" "Yah, biar gak repot, kan kita mau main habis itu!" Jawab Himeko. "Gyaaaah aku tidak tahan lagiii!" Erang Tsubaki.

"Ka ka ka! Santailah Tsubaki. Lagipula sedang apa kau berduaan saja dengan Daisy? Apa kalian kencan?" Tanya Agata. '(Hmm.)' Gumam Switch lewat laptop. "Ada apa Switch?" Tanya Bossun. '(Tadi aku sudah e-mail mereka berdua agar datang kesini, tapi hanya mereka yang belum buka sampai sekarang. Ho ho ho, kalian tertangkap basah!)' Wajah Tsubaki dan Daisy langsung berubah merah, lalu keduanya buru-buru merogoh HP dari kantong dan tas.

Setelah itu, mereka semua rombongan pergi ke pantai. Ketika sampai, ternyata ada Momoka yang sedang melakukan konser mini disana. Mereka lalu mengerjakan PR (tiga menit) dan main bola voli (lima puluh menit).

"Ahaha! Aku mengalahkanmu!" Bossun menjulurkan lidah kepada adiknya. "Urusai! Aku akan mengalahkanmu lain kali!" Ujar Tsubaki keras kepala. "Ah! Matahari sudah mau terbenam, sini temenin aku, onii-chan!" Himeko menyeret Bossun untuk duduk bersamanya. "Oi jangan menyeret paksa diriku!" Bentak Bossun.

Setelah semuanya kembali duduk, matahari mulai tenggelam. Bossun menatap Himeko yang menonton dengan kalem, lalu teringat hal yang belum diselesaikannya. Ia menaruh tangannya diatas tangan Himeko. Himeko menatapnya bingung sedangkan Bossun nyengir. Perlahan mulut Himeko ikut membentuk senyum. 'Jadi seperti inikah akhir liburan ini?'

Ditempatnya, Switch sedang berusaha membidik mereka dengan kamera ketika HP semua orang tiba-tiba berbunyi nyaring. Mereka mendapat pesan.

"Angel Jardin. -Dante"

"HOREEEE!" Teriak semua orang kecuali Tsubaki dan Daisy. "Hah?! Apa? Apa yang terjadi?!" Tsubaki celingukan sedangkan Daisy tetap cuek dan tiduran di tempatnya.

"Aku ikut bahagia untuk Dante-dono.." Shinzou menghapus air matanya. "Aku tidak percaya ini, akhirnya setelah menunggu-nunggu, grup band Dante yaitu Jardin bisa dapat kesempatan manggung keluar negeri!" Ucap Kura selaku narator 2. Sementara yang lain bergembira ria, Switch merasa terpuruk. 'Aku tidak jadi memotret mereka.. Lagi.' Switch mendesah.

...

A/N: Arigato palvection, Naflah dan We-Are'Twins karna udah ngereview!

Aku memang ngerasa sih kalau gak banyak yang terjadi dalam satu chapter di fanfiction ini + pendek-pendek semua + gak detil, tapi karna (sebelumnya) belum ada yang komplain soal itu, aku terusin aja :v (ingat, aku manusia, aku juga punya sisi malas). Soal detil, aku udah mencoba masukin lebih banyak detil, cuma aku gak bisa T^T maaf udah mengecewakan reader-san..

Anyway, chapter ini kucoba tulis lebih panjang, tapi kayaknya masih pendek *gomen* ToT cheesy banget tapi aku suka cerita cheesy XDXDXD maaf aku gak jago bikin konflik, selera humorku juga kurang baik (oke, gak baik). Jujur aja aslinya aku cenderung pendiam 'w' hanya kalau ngobrol bareng teman lewat hp atau medsos, aku jadi bawel kyk gini. Bisa dibilang, aku Switch versi oon. Tapi di fanfic-ku yang selanjutnya (yang kusebut-sebut diatas *tunjuk* *tunjuk*), aku akan masukin lebih banyak konflik + galau-galauan X3 aku juga udah selesain cover image gambaranku sendiri untuk fic ini XD bukan khusus untuk fic ini sih sebenarnya, itu isinya karakter-karakter favoritku dari sket dance. Maaf jelek ya, aku suka menggambar tapi gambarku ndak bagus kayak yang lain XO karakter nya jadi flat chest semua gitu..

To Naflah, makasi ya karna udah ngereview di ketiga fanfic ku! Ganbare o! (^o^)

Aku pamit~! Daah!

Disclaimer: Aku suka Sket Dance, tapi Sket Dance punya Shinohara Kenta~


	14. Sunrise of Prologues and Flashbacks

Saat itu jam 5 pagi di Kaimei Gakuen. Guru-guru yang berdatangan saling sapa-menyapa. Lalu pintu menjeblak terbuka dan cewek umur 29 tahun dikuncir dua masuk. "Ohayou!" Senyum J-Son sensei mengembang tanpa kelihatan. Kamizuriya Hanako, guru baru di Kaimei Gakuen.

-line-

Tsubaki's POV *gyaa! :D*

Tsubaki menjejakkan kaki ke lantai atap. Disana sudah ada teman-temannya yang melambai ke arahnya. Kemarin Fujisaki mengajak mereka semua melihat matahari terbit sama-sama untuk merayakan semester baru yang akan datang. Ide yang aneh, tadinya malah Tsubaki malas datang pagi-pagi untuk hal ini. Tapi karna teman-temannya setuju, ia ikutin aja. Bahkan Kibitsu Momoka dari konser waktu itu ikutan datang bersama tiga orang pengikutnya yang bengal. Kakaknya hebat karna bisa berteman dengan idola terkenal di Jepang.

Tsubaki bergabung dengan mereka berdiri di tepi atap. Perlahan matahari mulai terbit. Semua yang ada disitu mendesah senang. Tsubaki menatap ke arah teman-temannya. Dia senang bisa melalui hari-hari musim panas bersama mereka, terutama Daisy yang sedang berada disampingnya. Dia banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Daisy, dan dia juga senang karna bisa lebih mengenalnya.

Pohon yang pernah digugurkan oleh Switch terlihat cantik ditimpa sinar matahari *XO*. Kini pohon itu mulai tumbuh dedaunan baru *:D*. Sekilas dia melihat Yuki dan Switch berbicara dengan akrab bersama-sama, tapi yang lain tidak ada yang menyadari. Mungkin dia hanya salah lihat. Mereka kan musuh sejati.

Dengan itu, Tsubaki berdoa, mudah-mudahan seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka semua juga akan tumbuh. Masih banyak yang harus diselesaikannya di sekolah ini. Terutama posisinya sebagai kaicho sebentar lagi. Satu musim panas tidak akan cukup untuk menuntaskan masalah mereka. Masih banyak yang harus mereka alami, baik sebagai murid atau sebagai pasangan romantis *;)*. Tapi asal mereka terus bersama, apa sih yang gak bisa dihadepin?

...

A/N: Gyaaaa chapter terakhir! XD akhirnya setelah sebulan lebih, fanfic pertamaku selesai juga! Dan ya, chapter singkat ini kebanyakan aku tulis dalam POV nya Tsubaki XD maaf jelek, pendek + cheesy. Kalau ada yang nanya kenapa aku tulis Tsubaki, karna aku suka sama dia *bilang aja mau kasitau -.-*! Dia dan anggota OSIS lainnya keren-keren banget! XO XO

Bossun: "Oi, oi, jadi kita gak keren?"

Himeko: "Curaaangg padahal kita kan karakter utama disini..!"

Me: "Shhh tenang-tenang! Roman mau pidato tuh!"

Roman: "Gomenasai Yuusuke-kun!"

Himeko: "Urusai! Aku belum terbiasa mendengarmu memanggil Bossun tanpa sebutan 'prince'!"

Switch: '(Ho.. Ho.. Ho.. Intinya, sansan mau berterima kasih sama semua reviewer nya selama ini. Makasih karna sudah mengasihaninya dan memberi kritik dan saran. Bukan begitu?)'

Me: "Hai! Arigatou Switch! ^^ juga bagi minna-san yang sudah mengikuti cerita sampai sini, aku berterima kasih banyak~ maaf ceritanya aneh dan cheesy XD gak nyangka aku bisa dapat 30-an review sebelum chapter akhir.."

Switch: '(Bagi yang review chapter sebelumnya, palvection, onidiah dan Panda Dayo, arigatou! Daisuki nanda! ^^)'

Me: "*getok Switch* jangan ngambil kesempatan mentang-mentang banyak fans-nya -_-! Okeii sampe sini dulu ya, minna!"

Bossun, Himeko, Switch, Roman: "byeeeeeeeeeee..."


End file.
